Saving The Unwanted
by MakorraLove97
Summary: Mako and Korra are walking through the city enjoying the nice, peaceful day, but they hear a cry for help; will the Avatar save them? Can the Avatar make things right? Will they become more vital than what they seem to the nations? Will Makorra be adoptive parents!
1. Chapter 1

**Heey there guys so this is just some short story/fanfic on The Legend of Korra with Makorra.**

**I hope you like it! :)**

***I might make this into a small series so please let me know what you guys think of that, thanks! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

'**Saving The Unwanted'**

**. . .**

It's now been three months since the defeat of Amon and his Equalist. Republic City and the world are now in peace and are living in harmony.

The sky is a bright blue with spots of white clouds. The sun is high in the sky shining down at the city. It is now just another normal day; the sun is out and is keeping the temperature nice and warm.

The sun reflects on the ocean making the ocean sparkle and look beautiful. A small breeze passes through the city every now and then to make it not that hot out.

People walk up and down the streets and cars pass by. Everyone minds their own businesses and they just focus on their own lives. The shopkeepers are opening their shops and making sales; smiling at the people who pass their shops.

Kids are playing in the park and enjoying their summer. The benders and non-benders are getting along and everything seems to be back to normal.

Mako and Korra are holding hands walking down the streets of Republic City. They are enjoying the nice day and just spending time together.

Air Temple Island was getting to noisy so Mako asked Korra to go on a walk with him and she happily did so. Bolin and General Iroh have been fighting over Asami for a few weeks now and the girl can't make up her mind.

Anyways, now Korra and her loving boyfriend, Mako, are walking through the park hand in hand.

"It's so nice out today." Korra says quietly as she leans her head on Mako's shoulder as they continue to walk.

"Mhm . . . it is. This was the weather Bolin and I always prayed for when we were living on the streets as kids. Only rarely though we would get it . . . it always snowed or was raining." Mako says even quieter and ends it with a sigh.

Korra pouts and looks up at Mako. She sees his amber eyes getting watery; she knows that it's hard for him to talk about his childhood.

"Mako . . ." Korra begins, "are you alright?"

Mako instantly clears his throat and nods, "Of course. Why would you ask?"

Korra rolls his deep ocean blue eyes, "Because I could see your eyes getting watery. It's okay . . . you could talk to me about it. You don't have to act tough or pretend it doesn't bother you in front of me."

Mako shakes his head, "I'm fine, really. Don't worry."

Korra gives him a look and he chuckles, "What? Korra . . . I'm fine, really. Yeah, I didn't really enjoy my childhood but it's better now. Bolin and I are much better now."

Korra nods slowly, "Okay, but like I said . . . you could talk to me."

Mako smiles at his concerned girlfriend and he kisses the top of her head, "I know and thank you for that."

They continue to walk until they hear someone yell.

Korra and Mako share a confused and worry look and then they start to run towards the yelling.

After a few minutes of searching for the person who screamed, they finally find it. The thing is, it wasn't just one person screaming now, it was two people.

"No! You can't do this! Let us go! Let go of us!" A young boy yells at an older woman as two large guards hold his arms and two other large guards holds a girl's –next to the boy- arms.

The old woman shakes her head and is trying to shut the kids up, "Be quiet, the both of you! You will do as you're told!"

Then, before anyone could say or yell anything else, they all freeze when a new angry, stern voice approaches them.

"What's going on over here? Why are you hurting these kids?!" Korra yells with her hands on her hips. Mako is standing behind her, keeping his distance. He knows when Korra's mad to stay away.

The old woman takes a step towards Korra and raises her eyebrows, "And just who do you think you are?"

Korra eyes the woman and then a smirk appears on her face, "I think I'm the Avatar."

The kids gasp but the old woman doesn't show any sign of caring, "And? Listen, _Avatar,_ I don't have time for whatever it is you want. I have a business to run so LEAVE."

Korra's eyebrows go up and her face starts to go red because of all the anger she is feeling towards this woman, "YOU listen HERE Ms. whatever your name is! I'm the Avatar and I am demanding for you to tell me what you are doing to these kids!"

Mako sees that Korra is starting to lose all her self-control so he walks next to her and puts his hand on her shoulder, "Listen, ma'am . . . just answer the question . . . what's going on here?"

The old woman rolls her deep violet eyes, "First, the name is Lee and second if you must know, these two kids are street rats. They're homeless so we're taking them to my orphanage. Then from there, we will send the girl to the Fire Nation and the boy to the Water Tribe; maybe someone there would want them."

This makes Mako think back to when him and Bolin were on the streets . . . they were homeless and when someone tried to put them in an orphanage they would escape and run away and hide.

Korra's face hardens and she shakes her head, "Are they related?"

Lee faces the kids and the boy nods. Korra then stamps her foot hard on the ground, "Then no! You can't just separate two kids like that! That's all they have left of each other!"

Lee rolls her eyes and turns to the guards, "Bring these two troublemakers into the house. Then, teach them 'a lesson'. Show them what happens when they steal food from shops."

The guards smirk at their boss and crack their knuckles, "It will be our pleasure." One of the guards says.

The boy starts to fight back and he then faces the Avatar with tears in his eyes, "P- please, Avatar! Don't let them take us in there! They'll kill us! They- they also work for the Triple Threat Triad! They'll kill us! Please, help!"

Korra's eyes become watery and then she has had enough, "Let. Them. Go!"

Korra earthbends the guards to the wall, knocking them out –that's how hard she threw them against the wall- and then she jumps in front of the kids, ready to defend them and protect them.

Mako stands behind the kids to make sure no guards come from behind and try to take them.

Lee shakes her head, "What do you think you're doing?!"

Korra eyes the woman, "Protecting innocent children. Now, leave the kids alone."

Lee smirks, "What do you plan on doing? Adopting them? You know what, the kids could leave for now. Let them starve on the streets for all I care. But, I warn you . . . Avatar, I find these kids stealing or on the streets again . . . I'll take care of them _myself_. Understood?"

Before Korra could respond, the woman walks into the house and slams the door shut.

Korra sighs then turns around and faces the kids. The boy looks around eleven and the girl looks about nine . . . ten the oldest.

The girl has short light brown hair and big ice blue eyes. She is wearing a red ripped, worn out shirt and baggy black pants. No shoes. The boy has dark jet black hair and has deep forest green eyes. He is wearing a torn, worn out white shirt with dirt all over it and tight black pants. Again, no shoes.

Korra looks at Mako then at the kids, "What are your names?"

The boy speaks, "Thank you so much, Avatar Korra." The boy turns around to face Mako, "And thank you, Mako."

Mako looks at him confused, "How do you know my name?"

The boy gives him a small smile, "Please don't be mad but my sister and I always sneak into the probending building to watch the probending matches. We love to watch them; they're so interesting and entertaining. I wish I could enter. Anyways, you're our favorite team; the Fire Ferrets."

Mako smiles at the kids and his eyes light up, "R- really?"

The boy nods then faces Korra again, "To answer your question my name is Haku and my sister's name is Rei."

Korra smiles and bends down so she's eye level to the kids, "You guys don't have a home?"

The boy shakes his head. His sister cuddles closer to her brother and looks down. You could see the tears streaming down her face and she stares at the ground.

"No . . . my father left when I was a baby and my mother just disappeared one night. Neighbors and friends say that she ran away with my father." The boy sadly answers; tears forming in his eyes.

Korra looks down then at Mako. Her eyes are begging him to do to something but he shakes his head. Korra eyes him then smiles at the kids, "Hey . . . would you guys like to live with Mako and me?"

Mako's mouth drops open and so does the kids. For the first time, the girl speaks, "Yes please! Thank you, Avatar Korra! We would be forever grateful!"

Korra chuckles and shakes her head, "Call me Korra and no worries. I would hate it for you guys to go back living on the streets. Hey, stay here for a minute while I talk to Mako . . . okay?"

The kids nod and Korra and Mako walk a few feet away so the kids don't hear their conversation.

"No! Korra no, we can't afford to feed two kids. We can't afford to buy them clothes, feed them, care for them . . . we can't do it!" Mako starts to yell at his girlfriend.

Korra shakes her head, "Mako, we have a home . . . they would live on Air Temple Island with us. They would get to play with the airbending children and Tenzin and Pema would help us if we needed it!"

Mako shakes his head and stares into her pleading blue eyes, "No . . . Korra no, we can't take care of two kids. We're too young, Korra!"

Korra looks away, her eyes becoming watery, "If you had the chance when you were a kid to have a place to live . . . wouldn't you take it? You know how it is on the streets . . . you saw how Bolin lived on the streets and didn't you want him to have a better childhood? Didn't you wish you could have a place to live? That someone would care for you and Bolin?"

Mako stays silent and he looks away, remembering the times he had on the horrible, scary streets.

"Mako . . ." Korra begins and places her hands on Mako's shoulders, "they're children; they won't survive on the streets. You said days like today don't happen a lot. They will be on the streets looking for shelter while it's raining, thundering, lightening or snowing. Please . . . please let's save two kids from these awful streets."

Mako and Korra look at the kids then they face each other. Korra tries to hold in the tears as she continues, "Look how skinny they are. They won't survive. It looks like they haven't eaten in days and they have dirt all over them. They have bruises and cuts and dried blood on them . . . we could prevent this from happening to two young kids."

Mako sighs and nods slowly, "Okay . . . alright, let's do this."

Korra smiles and hugs Mako tightly, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you!" Korra gives Mako and kiss and continues to smile widely.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Rei asks her brother as they watch the Avatar and her boyfriend talk a few feet away from them.

Haku shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know. Maybe we should leave . . . before they come back."

Rei shakes her head and snaps, "And go back on the streets? No! They will give us a loving home!"

Haku looks at his sister in the eyes, he has a cold expression on his face, "How could we trust them?! The last person we trusted were the Triple Threat Triad and they almost killed us if we hadn't escaped!"

Rei's eyes begin to get watery but she refuses to let them fall, "She's the Avatar! She wouldn't hurt us and you saw how she saved us from that old woman, from those guards! Who knows, maybe she could even find mom and dad!"

Haku throws his hands in the air and starts to yell at his younger sister without realizing it, "Mom and dad don't care about us! They left us and they left making us live on the streets! They don't want us so there is no point of looking for someone who doesn't want us! We're supposed to hate them!"

Rei is now in tears and Korra and Mako heard what Haku said. Korra whips the tears off her face and bends down to Haku so she's eye level with him, ". . Haku . . . what they did was wrong but hating them isn't going to do any good. You know, it's okay to miss them."

Haku shakes his head, "How am I supposed to miss them and love them if they left us without caring what would happen to us?"

Korra bites her lip and looks at him, "It's hard . . . I know it is but you can't help how you feel."

Mako now bends down so he's eye level to the two kids, "My parents died and I blamed them at first. Doesn't that make sense? My parents were murdered and I blamed them. I hated them for leaving my brother and I on the streets and leaving us to fend for ourselves."

Haku doesn't even say anything; he just jumps into Mako's arms and hugs him tightly. Mako, at first, doesn't do anything because he's shocked but then he smiles and returns the embrace.

Haku cries into Mako's arms for a few minutes while Korra is hugging and comforting Rei.

After another few minutes go by, they all finally pull apart and Korra smiles at the two kids, "Hey, are you either of you two benders?"

They both nod and Korra nods slowly, "Okay, I got this. Rei . . . you're a waterbender."

"How do you know? Rei questions with a small smile on her face and her neck crooked.

"Your personality. Your personality shows and expresses that you're a waterbender." Korra says with a smile and her blue eyes wide.

Mako chuckles and then points to Haku, "And what about him?"

Korra rubs her chin and thinks, "Well . . . you're protective like a firebender but your also determined and focused like a earthbender."

"I'm a-" Haku begins to say but Korra shakes her head and cuts him off, "No! I want to guess. I got this!"

They all laugh and Korra continues to rub her chin, "Hmm . . . okay you could only be three elements, I got this."

Haku chuckles, "I'll give you a hint, I'm not an airbender or a waterbender."

Korra nods and smirks, "See, I got this! I only have to guess between being a firebender and an earthbender!"

They all laugh and roll their eyes. Mako claps his hands together and smiles, "So, who wants ice cream?"

Haku and Rei both raise their hands and jump up and down while yelling in unison, "Me! Me!"

Mako chuckles and wraps one arm around Korra's waist, "Then let's go!"

They all begin to walk as Korra's eyebrows are knit together, "What are you?! What, are you both?! Oh my spirits are you another Avatar that I should know about?!"

They all laugh and Haku sighs, "I'm an earthbender, Korra."

"I knew that! I had a feeling!" Korra yells out in a defense tone.

They all laugh and roll their eyes. "Sure you did, Korra." Mako says with a smile as he places a kiss on her temple.

Korra folds her arms across her chest and pouts, "What? I did."

The four of them were all lined up next to each other; all walking down the hill and towards a small ice cream shop.

Rei is on the end, then Mako is holding her hand walking next to her, then Korra is holding Mako's hand walking next to him and then Haku is on the other end holding Korra's hand and walking next to her.

It might take some time and getting use to but they are all a family. They all love each other if they want to admit it or not and they are a new family. Korra and Mako know that they would protect these two kids with their lives and they will love them forever.

This is their family and this is their new lives.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the story, thanks so much for reading it! :)**

**So, this was just a short (that I might make into a small miniseries) on The Legend of Korra, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey there everyone, so this is going to be like a short miniseries for the Legend of Korra, I hope you guys like it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

Chapter 2-

. . .

It's been a few months later now since Korra and Mako officially adopted Haku and Rei. They already love them like it was their own children and they are willing to do anything for them.

For the past few weeks now it's been raining. Grey and black clouds cover the sky and the sun is always hidden. Something Mako hates the most.

It's lately been cold outside and very windy.

Looking back to this weather now; Mako knows that they made the right choice in taking the two kids in and not letting them suffer in this kind of weather on the streets.

Asami finally chose who she wanted to be with. She chose . . . Bolin. General Iroh respected her wishes but they did agree to be friends. Also, if things didn't work out with Bolin then she would give it a try with Iroh.

Everyone met the kids and were shocked at first, but slowly accepted it and mostly because if they didn't then Korra threatened she would leave and they would never see her again.

Korra is very unpredictable so they weren't going to take the chance.

The airbending children love to play with Haku and Rei; they all run around the island and get along amazingly.

Rei loves Pabu. She chases Pabu around the house and cuddles with him at night in her bed. Bolin doesn't mind at all, he loves seeing the little girl happy.

It is late at night and Korra still isn't home. Since Haku and Rei have abandon issues, they're scared that Korra left or she is hurt. They figured that she didn't just flat out leave them, so they're waiting for her to come back.

Haku and Rei are both sitting in Mako and Korra's room with Mako. The three of them are waiting for the waterbender to return to the island and back into the room. None of them know where and when she left.

"When is Korra coming back?" Haku quietly asks Mako.

Mako looks out the window, he stares at the pouring wet rain then shakes his head, "I don't know. She didn't say where she was going."

"Do you think she's alright?" Rei questions as she holds Pabu tightly in her small arms.

Mako kisses the top of Rei's head, "Of course. She's the Avatar and she's very strong . . . I'm sure she's just fine."

"I miss her." Rei mumbles then small warm tears fall from her eyes and onto the bed.

Mako's heart just breaks.

Mako picks Rei up and puts her in his lap. He rocks her back and forth, "I miss her too."

Haku lies down on the bed and closes his eyes. It's almost one in the morning and two small, young kids are still awake . . . worrying.

Mako begins to hum a song -that he use to hum to his brother when they lived on the streets- and continues to rock Rei back and forth gently in his arms.

Another few minutes pass and the two kids finally fall asleep. Haku is sleeping on the bed and Mako is sitting on the edge of the bed with Rei sleeping in his arms.

Silence now fills the room once Mako stops humming, but then the door slowly creeks open and Korra pops into the room.

Mako's amber eyes widen when he sees his soaked girlfriend with blood on her clothes.

Mako usually would yell, but because of the kids, he doesn't.

He gently places Rei on the bed and stands up and walks towards Korra.

"What happened?! Where were you?!" Mako asks harshly, trying to keep his voice down.

Korra bends all the water off of her and tosses it out the window, "Nothing. I'm fine and I was no where."

"You have blood on you." Mako states coldly.

"You think I don't see that?!" Korra shouts, but instantly realizes the kids sleeping so tries to calm herself down.

"Where were you? The kids and I were up all night waiting for you." Mako says with no emotion in his rough voice.

"I- I had another lead on their parent's whereabouts." Korra mumbles, hoping that Mako heard her wrong.

"Korra! I thought we agreed to drop this! Why do you want to find their parents so badly?!" Mako says as he throws his hands up in the air.

Korra sighs and shakes her head, her ocean blue eyes becoming watery, "I want . . . no, I _need_ to know why any parents would leave two small kids like that! I have to find out who their parents are."

Mako walks up to Korra and wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly against him, "The blood?"

Korra moans and buries her head in his chest, "I took the wrong turn and I got myself into some trouble."

Mako sighs and kisses her the top of her head, "How bad are you hurt?"

Korra shakes her head, "Not that bad. The blood is mostly the other guys."

Mako chuckles and rolls his eyes, "Figures."

Ever since Rei and Haku told Korra and Mako that their parents are still _alive_ and they just _abandoned _their own kids to fend for themselves, Korra has been searching for them and trying her best to find them.

Mako helped her for a few weeks but stopped when Korra started becoming obsessed with the search. He tried to stop Korra, but of course that didn't happen.

They're keeping it from the kids because they know that one, they will never forgive them and two, they don't want anything to do with their parents and they hate them.

Hating and forgetting just doesn't work for Korra though. She wants _real_ answers to why they did that to their own flesh and blood.

Mako takes Korra's hand and leads her to the bed, "I'll bring the kids into their room. You get some rest; I'll be back in a minute."

Korra nods and watches as Mako picks up the two kids in his arms and carries them back to their rooms.

Once Mako is out of the room Korra takes out a piece of paper. It is a sketching of two young boys –maybe a two or three years apart- in the Northern Water Tribe.

Korra found this sketching in an old, abandoned house that she found out was Haku and Rei's old home. When they use to live with their parents.

Korra knows that this isn't Haku and Rei so she's trying to think of who else it could be. The only thing written on the sketching is: 'Brother's Forever'. She doesn't want to show Mako it because she'll think that he will get rid of it or say she's obsessing. So, she's on her own with this one.

When Korra hears Mako coming close to the room she quickly throws the sketching under the mattress and starts to get changed.

Mako slowly enters the room with a small smile on his face, "They're out cold."

Korra chuckles and jumps onto the bed, "Really? Well that's good."

Mako is already in his sleep wear and he smiles when he sees Korra wearing one of his white T-shirt and her baby blue short- shorts. He loves when she wears his shirts or any of clothes he has and he loves when she wears the actual pair of short-shorts she has; he loves to see her nice tan legs.

Mako lies down on the bed and Korra instantly curls up to him and cuddles with him. He wraps his arms around her and lays his head on the top of hers.

"I love you." Mako mumbles into her hair.

Korra smiles even know her stomach is killing her . . . she hates to hide things from him, but she knows she has to. "I love you too."

They both share a soft kiss before closing their eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Okaay well that's it for this chapter! So I know nothing major happened in this chapter and it was short, but that's because this is leading up for something happening in the next chapter! So please keep reading and give it a chance, thank you! :)**

**I hope you guys liked it! ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heey there guys, so this is chapter 3 of this little miniseries of the Legend of Korra, I hope you like it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks! :)**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

Chapter: 3

. . .

***The Next Day: Morning.***

Mako's eyes slowly open up and he goes to give a kiss to his girlfriend, but to his surprise, she wasn't there.

Mako's eyebrows knit together and he tries to figure out where his girlfriend could be. Korra HATES mornings, she's never up this early. The sun has just come up . . . she doesn't wake up until it's at least noon.

He slowly gets out of bed and stretches. He rubs his face with his hands then bends down to grab something that is under the mattress. A small ocean blue box appears in his hand and he smiles at it.

He slowly opens it and it reveals a shining –medium sized- diamond. He was going to ask Korra to marry him when the time was right. He knows that for the Water tribe tradition they have necklaces but he was going to pick one of those out after she says yes.

Mako rubs his thumb over the diamond and smiles, "I love you, Korra."

Mako closes the box and places it back under the mattress. Before Mako removes his hand from under the mattress he feels a piece of paper under there.

Confusion appears on Mako's face and he slowly takes the piece of paper into his hands and takes it out from under the mattress. He studies the paper and then Korra walks into the room.

Korra gasps when she sees the paper in his hands and she goes to turn away, hoping that Mako didn't see her, but, he did.

"Korra." Mako says with a husky voice.

Korra huffs then slowly walks into the room, "Hey there . . ."

Mako stands up and throws his hands in the air, "You are still obsessing over looking for Rei and Haku's parents?!"

Korra sighs and rubs the back of her neck, "You weren't suppose to find out."

Mako's face starts to turn red, "I wasn't supposed to find out, Korra?! That's what you say?! You promised me you were done with this!"

Korra bites her bottom lip and tries to keep herself calm, "Can you just please calm down? I'm doing the best I can!"

"The best you can?! Why are you searching for two people who don't want to be found?!" Mako continues to yell.

"Can you stop yelling?! I don't want the kids to know about this!" Korra yells right back at the angry firebender.

"Oh, you don't want them to know that you're searching for their parents who could be DEAD for all we know?" Mako questions mockingly.

Korra huffs and rolls her ocean blue eyes. Before she could say anything Tenzin comes stamping into the room.

"What is all the yelling for?!" Tenzin begins to raise his voice and he places his hands on his hips.

Korra looks at Mako; her eyes are begging him not to tell Tenzin any of this.

Mako sighs and hands the sketching to Tenzin. Tenzin takes the sketching and stares at it with a blank expression.

"Mako . . . who are these people?" Tenzin says, not looking up from the sketching.

"Why don't you ask Korra?" Mako coldly snaps.

Korra huffs and bites her lip as she looks over at Tenzin, "I don't know. I found that picture in Haku and Rei's old abandoned house they use to live in with their parents."

Tenzin slowly lifts his eyes up from the paper and looks at Korra, "Korra! I thought you were done with this- this nonsense!"

"This isn't nonsense! This is about two innocent, hurting kids who don't have parents!" Korra starts to yell, her ocean blue eyes turning cold.

"This is NOT your place to be looking for these children's parents!" Tenzin yells at the waterbender as he throws the sketching on the floor.

Korra eyes him, "I am the Avatar; it's my duty!"

"You can't obsess over this, Korra!" Mako throws his hands in the air and his amber eyes staring into her blue ones.

"NEITHER of you have the right to tell me what I can and cannot do. I am going to find Haku and Rei's parents! Even if it kills me!"

"You're looking for my parents?!" Haku yells as he enters the room with a shock and hurt look on his face.

***Moments before Haku walked into the room.***

Haku and Bolin are training outside of the Airbending Family's house. Haku begged everyday for Bolin to teach him some new earthbending moves so today, Bolin finally gave in and decided to help Haku out with his earthbending.

Rei is sitting on the bench outside watching her brother and her Uncle –Bolin who she thinks of has her uncle- earthbend and spar with one another.

Haku lifts up a large rock and lifts his foot, making the rock swing around and fling towards Bolin.

Bolin earthbends a rock in front of him to protect him then kicks a few rocks at Haku.

Haku easily dodges them and throws the rocks at Bolin. Haku makes two rock chains around Bolin's feet which makes Bolin unable to move.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Bolin cries out, trying to free himself.

"Hey, you never said there were rules." Haku says with a smirk then throws a rock at Bolin, almost hitting him, but Rei jumps in the way and protects Bolin with a large ice shied.

"What?! That's cheating! Rei, you can't protect him!" Haku cries out with his arms waving around all over the place.

Rei chuckles and Bolin shrugs his shoulders, "Hey, like you said, I never said there were any rules."

They all laugh and Haku frees Bolin from the earth chains he had bended.

Bolin picks Rei up in his arms and kisses her temple, "You're my hero. Thank you for saving me, Rei."

Rei giggles and hugs Bolin, "You're welcome, Uncle Bolin!"

Haku starts to walk towards the door, "I'll be right back! I want to tell Mako and Korra that I learned new earthbending moves!"

Bolin nods, "Alright, hurry back! You still have more to learn!"

***Moments later; back to everyone yelling and in the room.***

"H- Haku . . ." Korra begins; her voice low and filled with worry.

"Are you?!" Haku yells; tears filling his eyes deep forest green eyes.

"Haku, why don't you give us a minute and we'll be right there-" Mako begins but Haku cuts him off with a yell.

"No! Answer my question! Are you or are you not looking for my parents?!" Haku yells as a few tears run down his cheek.

"I- I . . ." Korra begins, but can't quite get the words to come out.

"Don't lie to me, Korra!" Haku yells and stamps his foot hard on the ground.

Tenzin sighs and looks at a scared and shocked Korra and a worried Mako. "Haku, Korra is just trying to find answers."

"Rei and I don't want answers! We don't care about our 'parents'! We _hate_ them!" Haku yells and lets all the tears just fall down his cheeks and hit the floor.

"You don't hate them." Mako states.

"YES, I do! Rei and I BOTH do! Why can't you just leave this alone?! Huh?!" Haku continues to yell but is facing Korra. Only wanting Korra to answer him this time.

Korra finally finds her voice and slowly answers him, "I need to find answers. I'm so, so close and I can't stop now. Haku, I'm going to find out why they left you and your sister."

Haku shakes his head, "I don't want you to!"

"But I am!" Korra yells back; not realizing her voice was louder than needed.

"I hate you!" Haku yells and with that said runs out of the room.

"Haku! Haku waits!" Mako yells out, but Tenzin puts up his hand, "I'll go talk to him."

Tenzin then leaves the room; leaving Mako and Korra alone to work and figure things out.

"He . . . he hates me." Korra mumbles and tears fill her ocean blue eyes.

"He doesn't hate you. He's just mad and upset. He'll get over it." Mako says as he walks over to Korra and wraps his arms around her.

Korra wraps her arms around the firebender's neck and sobs, "I- I don't know what to do!"

Mako holds Korra close to him and lets her release all her feelings.

"It's okay . . . it's okay." Mako repeats into her brown hair and kisses the top of her head.

As the two are holding to each other tightly, they then hear a piercing scream. The scream that sounded like it belongs to Rei.

Korra and Mako pull away from each other and share a worry expression. They both then run out of the room –hand in hand- and towards the scream.

They both follow the scream and they then realize it's coming from outside the house.

"Rei? Rei!" Korra cries out as she makes it outside but stops dead in her tracks when she sees the scene.

"No . . . it can't be. You're- you're dead!" Korra chokes out as new tears fill her eyes.

Mako stares at the scene he is facing and gasps.

Bolin and Tenzin are out cold on the ground; both of them have a gush of blood coming from their heads.

Then, a few feet away from them there is _Amon_ holding a tight grip on Rei and Haku and many Equalists standing behind him.

"Avatar Korra, nice to see you again. I could see you restored your bending." Amon begins as he glares at Korra, "Are you surprised to see me?"

"You're supposed to be dead." Mako coldly states.

"Obviously I am not though. I'm very lucky though to find loyal Equalist who are willing to serve me. Obey me." Amon says with a slight chuckle.

"Korra, Mako! Help us!" Rei cries out as she tries to struggle out of Amon's grip.

Korra stares at the kids then looks at Amon with cold as ice eyes, "Let. Them. Go, Amon."

Amon sighs, "Now, why on earth would I do that?"

"I'll make sure you're permanently dead if you hurt them." Korra states through her teeth.

Amon shakes his head, "Who said anything about hurting them?"

"Let them go!" Mako yells at the masked man.

Amon eyes them, "I don't think I will be."

Korra's body begins to shake, "What do you want with them?! You want me! They have nothing to do with this!"

"Korra, make him let us go!" Haku cries out as tears run down his face.

"Amon!" Korra yells; fire in her eyes as Amon refuses to answer her.

"I'm here to collect." Amon harshly replies to the Avatar.

"Collect what?!" Korra stamps her foot and her eyes dance with fire and rage.

Amon eyes her and a small smirk appears under the mask, "My children."

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**Next chapter should be up soon ^_^**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, how are you? So, this is chapter 4 of this little miniseries of the Legend of Korra, I hope you like it!**

**Thank you all so, so much for all the reviews/following/favoriting and reading my story, I really ****appreciate it! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

Chapter: 4

. . .

Korra stands there completely shocked. Her mouth is hanging open and her blue eyes are wide as anything.

Mako stands next to his girlfriend with the same expression. His amber eyes have every emotion dancing around.

Haku shakes his head, tears in his eyes, "No! Our father is Noatak! Not- not Amon! He's a monster!"

Rei lets the tears poor down her face, "No . . . no, it can't be! You're a monster who wants to destroy benders!"

"E- excuse me?" Korra chokes out.

Amon ignores the kids and just focus on the Avatar, "You heard me. Now, if you don't mind, I would like to take my _children_ back to where they belong." Amon says as he digs his nails into the two kids' shoulders.

"Oww!" Rei and Haku cry in unison as they continue to try to fight the grip that Amon has on them.

Mako and Korra try to calm themselves down so they don't attack Amon and force Amon to hurt the kids. They try to keep self-control.

"And where do this belong, Amon? Or should we call you 'Noatak'?" Mako says as he takes a step towards Amon . . . he takes a step towards his children.

"Ah, ah, ah," Amon says with a mock tone, "I wouldn't make any moves near me or the kids if you want to ever see them alive again."

"If they're your kids you wouldn't hurt them." Mako states as he eyes Amon.

"I will take away their bending and hide them making sure that they could never get it restored." Amon says with a smirk.

"Let them go, Noatak." Korra finally finds her voice and speaks with no expression.

"Amon . . . you do NOT call me Noatak. It's Amon to you." Amon says through his teeth.

"What's the point of wearing the mask? Huh? We all know who you are!" Korra snaps.

"Just to remind you that _Amon_ is still and always will be . . . around. Watching you." Amon says with a smirk under his mask.

"I don't know what kind of sick joke you're playing, but it's pathetic. Let Rei and Haku go!" Korra yells. Mako holds her wrist so she doesn't go attacking the masked man.

"This is no joke. The kids will even agree to what I am saying. I am their father and their mother is patiently waiting to see her kids again." Amon says then turns to leave but Korra's voice stops him.

"No! Amon isn't our father . . . no . . . no!" Haku continues to cry out, Amon just digs his nails deeper into Haku's skin; making him cry out.

"You can't take them away from me!" Korra cries out; turning her hands into fists.

"Don't you remember _Avatar_, you came looking for _me_." Amon says with a chuckle.

That . . . that chuckle makes Haku remember. That chuckle . . . his voice . . . everything about him. That's his father if he likes it or not . . . and he surely does hate it. Haku has to face the fact . . . Rei and his father is a criminal . . . their father is Amon.

Silence fills the air. Everyone is quiet until Haku cries out, "Dad, let me go!"

Korra and Mako gasp. It's true. That just proved to them both that it's true . . . Amon- no, Noatak . . . is the kids' father.

Amon eyes his son . . . he eyes Haku and then without a second thought, slaps him across the face.

"Haku!" Mako and Korra both cry out in unison.

Haku hits the floor and Rei bursts out crying, "Leave him alone! Stop it! Korra, Mako help!"

Amon looks over to one of the Equalist and nods. One of the Equalists walks over to Amon and hands him an electrified kali stick.

Korra gasps, "Amon, don't!"

Amon eyes the small girl in his hand and presses the electrified kali stick to her sides making her scream out in pain.

Korra has had enough. Korra pulls out of Mako's grip and runs after Amon. And that is exactly what Amon wanted.

Mako shouts out to Korra, but she doesn't listen. She continues to run after Amon, but Amon stops her with his bloodbending.

"Ahhh!" Korra cries out as her body is being bloodbended by the masked man.

"Korra!" Mako yells as he runs towards her, but Amon bloodbends him as well.

"Both of you are not going to interrupt my plans. I want _my_ children and that's exactly what I am going to get." Amon says as he tightens his grip on Korra and Mako with his bloodbending.

"Ahhhh!" Mako and Korra continue to cry out as Rei and Haku are lying on the ground.

Before Amon goes to hurt the Avatar and the firebender any more, police sirens are heard and Amon knows it's time for him to leave.

With a sigh, Amon slams Mako and Korra to the hard ground and they both black out instantly.

Amon turns to his Equalist and nods. They nod back and by the time the police blimps land on the island, Amon, the Equalist and the kids . . . are gone.

***Two hours later.***

Korra is lying on the couch inside the Airbending Family house. Her eyes slowly open and she moans at the sudden pain she begins to feel.

Korra touches her forehead and flinches at the pain, "M- Mako . . . ?"

As if on cue, Mako and Asami come running into the room.

"Korra, you're awake!" Asami cries out as she sits on the couch next to the waterbender.

"W- what happened?" Korra says slowly; her eyes scanning the room.

Asami looks over at Mako. They both share a look and continue to not answer Korra.

"What happened? I don't remember anything." Korra says as she tries to sit up, but the pain makes her just moan and lie back down. Her head and mostly her stomach hurt. Amon bloodbended her insides and he twisted her insides . . . making the pain almost unbearable.

Mako kneels down so he's eye level with Korra, "You don't remember anything?"

Korra shakes her head and Mako sighs.

"Korra . . . Amon was here and- and he took Rei and Haku." Asami says gently, softly and quietly.

"What?!" Korra yells; her ocean blue eyes going wide.

Mako strokes Korra's hair back and shakes his head, "Lin has everyone searching for them. We'll find them; don't worry. Amon won't get away with this."

"Amon . . . Amon is . . . is Rei and Haku's father." Korra states quietly.

Mako shakes his head, "We're their parents. That's all that matters and we're going to get them back."

Tears run down Korra's cheeks and she begins to cry. Mako sighs and wraps his arms tightly around Korra. She sobs into his chest and her body shakes.

"Amon bloodbended you and Mako . . . he slammed you both pretty hard against the ground." Asami says quietly.

After a few minutes of crying Korra wipes her eyes and pulls apart from the embrace she was having with Mako, "Bolin . . . Tenzin, how are they? Are they okay?"

Mako nods, "Yeah, both their heads hurt, but they'll be fine."

Korra sees the dried up blood on Mako's forehead and the side of his head, "What about you? How are you feeling?"

Mako shakes his head and kisses Korra's forehead, "I'm fine. A little pain, but I'm fine. I was worried about you though. You weren't waking up so I started thinking the worst."

Korra bites her lip and notices Mako's eyes getting watery, "I'm okay . . . I just need to find the kids."

"And we will." Asami says as she stands up and places her hands on her hips.

Korra stands up and Mako's eyebrows go up, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go find the kids." Korra states like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Korra . . . you're hurt. You need some rest." Mako replies as his eyebrows begin to knit together.

"Mako, I need to go look for them!" Korra starts to raise her voice, but Asami places her hand on Korra's shoulder to calm her down, "You need to get some rest."

Lin Beifong then walks into the room. She has a straight face and no emotion in her eyes.

"Good, you're awake." Lin says, talking to the Avatar.

"Do you have any leads?" Korra immediately questions the earthbender.

Lin takes a piece of paper out of her pocket and hands it to Korra, "Where did you find this picture?"

Korra looks at the paper and see it's the sketching of the two boys in the Northern Water Tribe, "I found it in this abandon house that Rei and Haku use to live in . . . why?"

Lin nods and takes the paper out of Korra's hands, "That's a picture of Amon- well Noatak and his brother, Tarrlok, when they were kids."

Korra's eyes widen, but then her eyebrows knit together, "How didn't I figure that out?!"

Lin ignores the question Korra was asking herself and continues with the case, "Mako, can I speak to you in the other room?"

Mako looks at Lin then at Korra, "Yeah . . . but um, Asami? Can you watch Korra?"

Asami nods, "Of course. I'll take good care of her."

"What am I? A pet?! I could take care of myself! I don't need a babysitter!" Korra snaps.

Mako sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Korra, you're hurt."

Korra rolls her eyes and sits back down on the couch without saying a word.

Mako runs his hand through his hair and leaves the room with Lin. Leaving Asami to watch the Avatar.

"Are you alright?" Asami asks softly.

"Perfect." Korra replies to her friend sarcastically.

Asami sighs and turns around to look out the window. Korra's eyebrows knit together as she thinks of the sketching then an idea pops into her head.

She looks at her friend who is looking out the window and she mumbles quietly, "I'm sorry . . . Asami."

Korra quietly stands up and grabs the lamp that's on the small table beside the couch. Korra creeps closer to Asami until she's standing behind the girl.

Then, completely out of nowhere, Korra slams the lamp on Asami's head and knocks her friend out cold.

"Sorry, Asami." Korra says as she watches her friend lie on the floor unconscious.

Then, without another thought Korra runs out of the house and towards the water where her good friend is waiting for her to take her where she has to go.

* * *

**Well, that's it for chapter 4! I hope you liked it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**Chapter 5 should be coming soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heey there everyone! So this is chapter 5 of my miniseries of the Legend of Korra, I hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing/favoriting/following and for reading, I really appreciate it! ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

Chapter: 5

. . .

Mako and Lin walk back into the room; prepared to be greeted by a yelling Avatar and Asami trying to calm her down . . . but, that's not what they are greeted with.

They walk into the room to find Asami lying on the floor knocked out with a broken lamp next to her. Korra nowhere to be seen.

Mako runs over to Asami and tries to shake her awake, "Asami! Asami, are you okay?! Asami, Asami wake up!"

Bolin walks into the room, half asleep and in pain, "Hey, what's with all the yelling?"

Lin looks over to Bolin and points to the floor. Bolin follows where Lin is pointing then gasps when he sees Asami lying on the floor knocked out and blood pouring from her head.

"Asami!" Bolin cries out then instantly runs to her side, "Did Amon do this?!"

Mako sighs and shakes his head, "No . . . Korra did this."

Bolin shakes his head and his green eyes wide, "No . . . she wouldn't do something like this."

Lin feels Asami's pulse and shakes her head, "Korra needed to leave this place. She wanted to go look for Rei and Haku on her own and by doing that . . . she needed Asami out of her way. She couldn't let anyone stop her . . . she wouldn't let anyone stop her."

Bolin lifts Asami up in his arms and places her on the couch, "Is Asami going to be okay?"

Lin nods, "She'll be fine. Probably a headache, but that should be it."

Mako runs his hand through his hair and sighs, "Where do you think she went?"

"She probably left because she came up with an idea of where Amon could have taken the kids. We now have to think like Korra . . . where would Korra think that Amon took the kids?" Lin says as she bites her lip and begins to think herself.

"I might have an idea . . ." A husky, rough voice says.

Everyone turns around to see who said that and everyone gasps when they see who it was.

Tarrlok.

***With Korra.***

Korra is riding on her best friend, Naga. The two were running up a tall, steep mountain. Snow is pouring from the sky.

Korra is use to the cold, but since she's been in Republic City for a while, she forgot how cold the snow could really be. The wind passes through and slaps against Korra's tan skin.

Korra is only in a tank-top and to her surprise she's wearing her blue shorts. After getting knocked out someone –most likely Pema- probably changed her out of her usual outfit and into something more comfortable. Then, there is her usual boots that she always wears.

Her body is freezing and shivering, but that doesn't stop Naga and her from running through the snow to find the two children . . . and Amon.

"Come on girl . . . we're almost there. They have to be there." Korra mumbles to her Polar-Bear Dog.

Naga whimpers then continues to dash through the snow and up the icy mountain.

***With Haku, Rei and Amon.***

Amon ties Rei and Haku tightly to two metal chairs and chi-blocks them to make sure they can't fight.

"This will only be for a while. Once we're out of the city and safely hidden, then I'll untie you and you guys could play and have fun." Amon says with a small smile under his mask.

"Have fun? You kidnapped us and you hurt Rei! You slapped me, but you LOVE us, right?!" Haku snaps.

Amon ignores the boy and removes his mask. He places it on the table and removes his black coat.

"Watch your tone." Amon snaps.

Haku shakes his head and looks over to his sister who is tied up next to him knocked out, "Where's mom?"

"She'll be here soon. I had to make sure she was hidden and no one hurt her." Amon replies with a calmer tone in his voice.

"Did you kill Korra and Mako?" Haku continues with the questions.

Amon slowly faces him and eyes him, "No. I would have . . . I planned on it and I was going to, but I didn't have enough time. They're lucky. Now, they would be smart if they didn't try to find you both."

"And if they do?" Haku says with an eyebrow raised.

"If they do . . . then I _will _kill them. Simple as that." Amon says with a small smirk on his face.

Then, the door slowly opens and a woman –around the same age as Amon- walks in.

"Noatak!" The woman cries out as she runs into his arms, "I've missed you so, so much! I thought you died when one of our friends told me that you and your brother were in an explosion."

Amon smiles and strokes the woman's hair back, "I'm fine. My brother . . . Tarrlok, didn't make it though. But, I did and that's all that matters."

The woman smiles and kisses Amon, "The kids?"

Amon smirks and moves out of the way so she could see the two kids tied up.

"Why did you tie them up?!" The woman snaps.

"May, if I didn't tie them up then they would have escaped and go looking for the Avatar and her boyfriend." Amon explains.

"Avatar Korra . . . are they searching for Rei and Haku?" May –the woman- questions.

Amon nods slowly, "We have to get moving."

May nods then faces her children again, "I've missed you both so much. When Rei wakes up . . . I can't wait to talk to her. Haku . . . oh Haku, I missed you so, so much!"

Haku eyes the woman that is sadly his mother, "You missed me? You and dad left us to fend for ourselves! Now you want us?! Also, to top it off, dad's a murder! He steals people's bending!"

Amon sits down and shakes his head, "Those benders don't deserve their bending. Anyways, can't I explain why we left?"

"Guess what? I don't care why you left! I think of Korra and Mako has my parents now and there is NOTHING you could do about it!" Haku yells at his 'parents'.

A few tears run down May's face, "Haku . . ."

Haku shakes his head and spits out, "I. Hate. You. Both."

May nods slowly then walks into another room. Amon shakes his head and follows his wife into the other room.

Haku sighs and now tries to come up with a plan to escape.

. . .

A few hours go by and Haku comes up with no plan what-so-ever. Rei has finally woken up, but Haku explained everything to her and told her to stay quiet.

Amon and May haven't come out of the bedroom yet; they both must be trying to come up with a plan or ideas.

The room is plain; nothing really to it except one window in the corner of the room.

The window is cracked open a little, but there is no way Haku could make it over there so that wasn't helpful for an escape plan.

Then, almost on cue, Korra's head pops up by the window and she peeks inside to see if Haku and Rei are in the room.

Korra feels knots in her stomach as she looks in the small cabin and sees Haku and Rei tied up to metal chairs.

Korra wanders around the area of the cabin to make sure Amon isn't around then she walks back over to the window of the cabin.

Haku looks out the window and gasps when he sees Korra climbing through it.

"Shh." Korra says quietly as she makes her way fully inside the cabin.

Korra looks around then mouths, "Where are they?"

Haku nudges his head towards a room where the door is shut. Korra eyes the closed door then tip-toes towards Rei and Haku.

"You came." Haku mumbles quietly to the waterbender with a smile.

Korra smiles and kisses his forehead, "Of course I came. I wouldn't stop searching for you both until I found you."

Rei and Haku smile at Korra and watch as Korra begins to untie them.

"If my dad- I mean . . . Amon finds you here he said he'll kill you." Haku whispers; tears in his eyes.

"I almost got it, hold on." Korra mumbles to the both of them. She quickly and quietly unties them and she prays Amon doesn't find her.

Before Korra could finish untying the two kids, she hears the door creak open and she knows she has to hide before Amon finds her.

Instantly Korra runs to the kitchen, opens up a cabinet and jumps inside. She's curled up in a small cabinet; praying to the Spirits that Amon doesn't find her.

Amon walks out of the room and is followed by May. "How are you both feeling? Rei, I see you're awake."

Rei bites her lip and doesn't answer. May eyes Haku then looks at Rei, "Honey . . . how are you feeling?"

Rei eyes her 'mother' and doesn't reply. May rolls his deep forest green eyes –the same eyes as Haku's- and sits down on the white couch.

Amon's eyebrows knit together as he sees the window is open wider than before. He scans the room and looks to see if anything else is out of place.

Everything seems to be normal. Nothing looks out of place or looks like it has been touched.

Amon walks around the room and his footsteps echo throughout the room. Sweat drops fall from Korra's head and she bites her lip . . . trying to hold in the fear and the whimpers.

Amon goes to forget about whatever it was he was feeling and to go sit next to his wife until he sees one cabinet a little crack open.

Any other person wouldn't have noticed, but somehow Amon did.

Amon walks towards the cabinet then stretches his hands out. He then suddenly bloodbends Korra out of the cabinet and throws her to the ground.

"Ahhh!" Korra cries out as she is bloodbended from the cabinet and is swung to the ground.

"You made a big mistake looking for us. You shouldn't have come. You shouldn't have found us and now . . . you'll pay. You, Avatar Korra, are going to break the Avatar Cycle . . . you will be the last Avatar. I _will_ kill you and I _will_ destroy you and whoever else gets in my way." Amon coldly says as he tightens his grip with his bloodbending on Korra.

Korra cries out in pain and squeezes her eyes shut. She knows Amon will kill her . . . he won't even hesitate.

"Say goodbye to your life . . . Avatar Korra. Because when you die . . . I'll be the last face you ever see." Amon says with a smirk then second by second squeezes Korra's insides; he continues to give her a long, painful death.

* * *

**Alright guys, that's it for this chapter! I hope you all liked it ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Will Avatar Korra make it? Or will Amon actually kill Korra and break the Avatar Cycle?**

**What will happen?**

**Next chapter will be coming soon! :)**

**Thanks for reading! n_n**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heey guys! So this is chapter 6 of my miniseries of the Legend of Korra, I hope you like it! :)**

**So, thank you all so much for reviewing/favoriting/following and for reading, I really appreciate it! ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

Chapter: 6

. . .

Amon is killing Korra from the inside out slowly and painfully. There is nothing Korra could do now, but scream and cry.

Haku and Rei close their eyes and try not to listen to someone they thought of as a mother cry out in pain.

May just stares with no emotion in her eyes, she watches as the person who made her own kids hate her . . . die.

Korra could feel herself start to black out and she could feel herself start to grow weak.

Right as Korra's body is about to die and give up fighting, Amon releases his grip on Korra which makes her body fall to the ground and her moan in pain.

May stands up and looks at her husband confused, "Noatak?!"

Amon can't move . . . he has no control over his body. He- he is being bloodbended.

Amon recognizes the type of bloodbending though . . . it's very familiar to him and he smirks. Through being bloodbended, he manages to choke out, "I- I thought you were dead."

Suddenly Mako, Lin, a few metalbending police officers and Tarrlok come running through the door. Tarrlok is bloodbending Amon still and is concentrating very hard to make him stay still and not escape his grip like last time.

Mako instantly runs to Korra's side and checks on her and before May could move, two metalbending police officers handcuff her.

Korra is lying on the ground gasping for air. She feels her body turning weak and she feels herself blacking out.

"Korra?! Korra, stay with me!" Mako cries out to his injured girlfriend.

Korra's eyes look up at him and she shakes her head, "The- the kids . . . save them."

Mako grabs Korra's hand in his and looks over to Lin, "Lin! Get the kids out of here!"

Lin nods and runs over to the kids and begins to untie them.

May eyes everyone in the room and she shakes her head, "You won't take away my kids from me."

Tarrlok keeps his hold on Amon, "I don't know how you survived, but it's over for you."

Amon chuckles, "I survived the same way you did. Oh, and brother? It's not over for me. Not yet."

Amon then breaks away from the grip that Tarrlok had on him and bloodbends everyone –expect for May- in the room still.

Everyone moans at the pain and they try to struggle out of the bloodbending grip, but it is no use.

Amon chuckles, "You honestly thought that you could stop me?! I am taking my kids and my wife and we're leaving. We're going to be a real family."

"Wife?" Lin chokes out.

"Yes, I was married and I had two wonderful children. Our lives were perfect until benders started destroying the world and my father told me about the real world. I then had to break away from my family and destroy all benders. I had to let my children go and I had to hide my wife." Amon says with no emotion in his harsh voice.

May walks over to her husband and shakes her head, "We're going to be a family again . . . one way or another and there is nothing you could do about it."

Korra moans at the pain and she eyes Amon, "I- I won't . . . I won't let- let you take- the- the kids away . . . away from me."

Amon chuckles, "I'm afraid, Avatar Korra, you don't have a choice."

Amon bloodbends everyone to the floor and keeps them there, but makes Korra stand up straight.

"Let- let her go!" Mako yells out through his teeth.

Amon eyes Korra, "You . . . you need to be eliminated . . . once and for all."

"No! No, don't hurt Korra!" Haku cries out through his tears.

Mako's eyes become watery and he shakes his head as tears fall from his cheeks.

"Dad, stop!" Rei cries out as tears pour down her cheeks.

May rolls her eyes, "Do it already, Noatak!"

May has had enough. She wants Korra gone . . . she wants the woman that is trying to replace her gone.

Amon takes a step towards Korra and looks straight into her eyes, "Goodbye, Avatar."

Amon takes out a small pocket knife and picks up two electrified kali sticks.

Everyone stares at Amon with wide eyes. They all pray to the Spirits that Amon isn't going to torture Korra before he kills her.

"Amon don't!" Mako yells with fire and rage in his amber eyes.

Amon place both electrified kali sticks on both of Korra's sides and presses them deeply into her.

Korra screams and screams. Her yell pierces and echoes throughout the mountains. After the electrified kali sticks, Amon picks up the knife and smiles at Korra, "Any last words?"

Korra eyes him and nods, "Yeah . . . I- I do. First- first off, I- I won't let . . . let you hurt anyone else . . . I c- care about."

Amon lifts the knife and slams it in Korra's stomach, "Ahhh!"

"KORRA!" Everyone in the room –mostly Mako- yell out as the knife hits Korra directly in the stomach.

Amon is still bloodbending Korra standing up so she can't fall to her knees with all the pain she's in, "A- a- and se-second . . . if- if I'm going . . . down . . . then s- so are . . . you."

Korra gains control over her body and she rips the knife out of her stomach and slams it into Amon's stomach.

"Noatak!" May cries out and drops to her knees when Amon falls to the ground.

Amon loses his control over everyone and Korra instantly slams against the ground; her eyes shut.

Blood –because of Korra and Amon- is covering the floor. The both of them are losing a lot of blood and both of their eyes are shut.

Tarrlok walks over to Amon and shakes his head, "You're no longer my brother." A silent tear runs down his face as the metalbending police officers begin to handcuff: him –Tarrlok-, Amon and May.

Lin looks over at Amon and walks over to him. She places her fingers on his pulse and shakes her head, "He doesn't have a pulse. He's dead."

May burst out crying and one of the officer's grabs a blanket off the couch and places it over Amon- no, Noatak's face.

Mako, Haku and Rei all run over to Korra's side and pray to the Spirits that she's alive and okay.

Mako looks for a pulse, but doesn't find one, "She- she doesn't have a pulse! I need some help!"

"Mako, save her!" Haku cries out as he holds his sister tightly against him.

Lin bends down and puts presser on the wound, "Korra, Korra stay with us. Come on." Lin keeps pressure on the wound, but it's not working, "Mako, I need you to give her C.P.R."

Mako nods and begins to give her mouth to mouth and tries to revive her.

After minutes of trying to save his girlfriend . . . nothing happens. Her pulse never comes back and Mako finally stops trying.

"She's- she's dead." Mako whispers.

"No . . . no! She can't be dead! Do something!" Haku yells at Mako with fire in his eyes.

Rei cries and shakes her head, "Mako do something!"

Tears run down Mako's face and both kids then run into his arms. Mako holds the kids tightly against him.

Lin and the officers take Tarrlok and Amon to the police truck and they decide they'll come back for May. Not realizing that May is _just_ as dangerous.

May watches as Korra is lying dead on the ground and Mako and HER kids are crying over her. May thinks to herself how HER kids are crying over Korra, but not their OWN father.

That's when she loses it. May metalbends the handcuffs off of her and earthbends the door and window shut.

Mako looks up and eyes her, "What are you doing?!"

May shakes her head, "If my own kids don't care about their father or I then fine . . . they don't get to stay alive. If they don't care about us . . . then we- well now I don't care about them."

Mako stands in front of the kids, ready to protect them.

"You will NOT hurt MY kids." Mako yells through his teeth.

May rolls her eyes, "You can't stop me! So, GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Mako shakes his head, "I'm not moving. You'll have to go through me first."

May rolls her eyes and sighs, "I WILL kill you. I won't hesitate. I won't make the mistake Amon did. He waited and waited . . . I will actually just kill you on the spot. Last chance, will you move? Or do the kids have to watch you die along side their precious Avatar Korra?"

The firebender eyes the earthbender and he makes no sign of moving.

May huffs, but smirks when she realizes they hid rocks and pieces of earth under the wood of the floor so she could still earthbend. May then earthbends Mako to the wall; leaving the two kids to fend for themselves.

Haku stands in front of Rei and eyes his 'mother'.

May chuckles, "Aw, aren't you so brave?" May takes a step towards Haku with a smirk on her face, "What exactly do you think you could do to me?"

Haku eyes her and then slams his foot on hers. May cries out in pain then slaps Haku across the face, making him fall to the ground.

May then faces Rei and smirks, "You? You're as weak as they come. I could kill you in less than a second."

Rei's body shakes and tears stream down her face, "M- Mako!"

Mako tries to break free from the rock that May has pinned against him, "Rei! Haku!"

The firebender struggles and tries to wiggle himself free, but it's completely no use. Now, he just has to pray to the Spirits that a miracle happens.

Mako wishes that Korra's eyes would pop open and she would just wake up and save the day. He wanted to ask Korra to marry him . . . he wanted to be with Korra for the rest of his life. He wanted to start a family with her . . . the four of them: Korra, Rei, Haku and himself.

He lets the tears fall from his face and he deals with the facts: He failed everyone he loves and he's about to watch the kids who he thought of as he own . . . die. Die . . . just like Korra did.

Rei has her eyes tightly shut . . . waiting to be hurt or killed, but . . . nothing happens.

Instead of May attacking her . . . May is standing in front of her with wide eyes.

Mako blinks his eyes a few times to make sure he's seeing things right and a large smirk appears on Haku's face.

The most impossible thing happens. Korra's eyes begin to glow and her body stands itself up and faces May.

"You and Amon have tried to destroy the balance in the world and Amon and yourself tried to break the Avatar Cycle. Consequences WILL be happening to you . . . you will have to pay for your wrong doings." All the past Avatar's voices say at once.

Mako's eyes widen, it's the first time he has ever head all the past lives voices coming from Korra. He's shocked that she's even on her feet.

"H- how?!" May chokes out.

Korra is about to place her thumbs on May's forehead and on her chest so she would take away May's bending, but before she can, May grabs the two electrified kali sticks and slams them into Korra's sides.

Korra screeches out in pain and her pure white eyes open wide. Korra's voice along with the other thousands of Avatar's voices cry out in pain and for some weird reason, the thousands of Avatar's power won't attack.

The Avatar's body begins to shake and tears run down her face. May smirks and shakes her head, "I'll finish the job that Noatak started and I won't waste any time doing so."

Mako shakes his head, "Korra, no!"

* * *

**Alright everyone so that's it for this chapter. I reeeeally hope you guys liked it!**

**I don't know if you guys will like it or hate it, but yeah, I really hope you guys enjoyed reading it! :3**

**The next chapter should be up soon!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thanks so, so much for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heey there everyone! So how are all of you? This is chapter 7 of my miniseries of the Legend of Korra, I hope you like it! :D**

**Thank you all so, so much for all the reviews/following/favoriting/ and for reading! I really do appreciate it a lot :3 **

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks! :)**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

Chapter: 7

. . .

Korra's body shakes and the tears continue to run down her cheeks.

Tears also run down Mako, Haku and Rei's faces. Mako continues to yell out to his girlfriend, but she can't hear him anyways.

"Korra! Korra, please, please get out of the Avatar State! Come back to me! Korra!" Mako yells and yells and lets the tears run down his face.

Haku is holding his sister and he watches as May continues to torture Korra before she officially kills her.

"No . . . no . . ." Haku begins to mumble to himself, "No! Stop! May, stop!" Haku finally yells out and stands up.

May eyes him, "I'll be getting back to you soon enough. Wait your turn." May smirks, "Hasn't your new 'parents' taught you any manors?"

Haku shakes his head and he eyes May, "Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! You will NOT hurt Korra!"

May earthbends Korra to the wall. The Avatar's body slams against the wall then crumbles to the floor.

"And what do you possibly think you could do to stop me? You know, I thought you were my son . . . you obviously aren't. You are a disgrace. I never stopped loving you . . . I missed you every single day, but if this is how you want things to be . . . then so be it." May says with a cold expression on her face.

Haku turns his hands into fists and he doesn't stop glaring at his so called 'mother'. She was more like a bad nightmare or a witch.

May goes to slap Haku again across the face, but this time he catches her hand and stops her.

"No." Haku coldly whispers.

May stares at him in shock then Rei bends the water out of the sink in the kitchen and whips it at May, making her go flying across the room.

Haku and Rei both smile at each other then they face Mako.

"Mako!" Both kids yell in unison as they run to the firebender that is earthbended to the wall.

Mako shakes his head, "Forget about me for now. Haku, unearthbend the doors and the windows and Rei, go check on Korra!"

Haku shakes his head, tears in his eyes, "No! We're not leaving you. Let me get you free first."

Haku goes to earthbend the earth wall away, but it seems to be stuck.

Haku's eyebrows knit together and he yells to himself, "What's it stuck on?!"

Mako feels blood running down his skin and he whimpers at the pain, "I- I think I know what- what it's stuck on."

"What?" Rei quietly questions.

They all look down and see part of the earth wall that is pinning the firebender to the wall has a piece of metal sticking out and is stabbing through his stomach area.

"Mako! You're hurt!" Rei cries out.

Mako shakes his head, "Listen to me. I'll- I'll be fine . . . go check on Korra! She's still in the Avatar State, she can't escape it. If she dies in the Avatar State then the Avatar Cycle is broken!"

Haku looks over to the Avatar whose eyes are still pure white and glowing. Her body half sitting up, leaning against the wall.

Rei and Haku share a look of worry and concern. Then, they both look over to May who is knocked out in the corner.

"Who do we take care of first? The windows and doors, Mako, Korra or May?!" Haku cries out as he faces his scared sister.

Mako shakes his head and tries not to whimper at the major amount of pain he's feeling, "No . . . go- go help Korra. R- Rei . . . take care of Korra a-and Haku . . . go earthbend the earth wall that is-is blocking the- the door . . . and-and the windows."

Haku wipes his eyes and then focuses on the earth wall that is pinning Mako to the wall.

"What- what are you-" Mako begins, but Haku stops him.

"Rei will check on Korra, my mom- I mean . . . May . . . is knocked out and the chief and the metalbending officers could break in on their own. You need help though." Haku tells Mako with a shaky voice.

Mako is in too much pain to argue anymore so he just simply nods while Haku tries to metalbend the metal out of his stomach and Rei goes to check on Korra.

Haku doesn't know much about metalbending and he's never done it before, but he's willing to try and learn now on the spot if it means he gets to save Mako.

Rei drops to her knees and tries to shake Korra awake.

Nothing.

Korra's pure white eyes glow and her body shakes. Blood is covering her clothes and her hair is a mess.

While Haku is helping Mako free, Mako is staring at Korra and looks at her. He lets more and more tears come down his face as he studies Korra.

She's hurt . . . badly and she might not make it.

"AHHHH!" Mako cries out as Haku finally grabs the metal with all his might and rips it out of Mako's stomach.

"Sorry!" Haku instantly yells, but then earthbends the earth wall away, freeing Mako.

Mako goes to make his way over to Korra, but instead he falls to his knees.

"K- Korra . . ." Mako whispers.

While Mako is lying on the ground, eyes tightly shut and Haku is examining him, Rei is trying to shake Korra awake . . . no one notices that May is missing.

Suddenly, May turns up behind Mako with a knife in her hand and smirks, "This ends . . . now."

May goes to slam the knife into Mako's back, but instead Rei bends water around her wrist and stops her _just_ in time.

Mako sighs then looks up at May, "You and Amon will rot . . . you two are nothing and neither of you will EVER hurt MY family AGAIN!"

May shakes her head and uses her free hand to earthbend Rei, slamming her against the wall. Rei loses her grip so she releases May and then May earthbends Haku against a wall, knocking him out.

May is a very skillful earthbender and she knows how to fight. She is also very good at metalbending.

Mako stares at the earthbender who is standing over him. May shakes her head and eyes Mako, "You turned my kids against me."

"No, you turned them against yourselves." Mako corrects her, his voice shaky and cold.

May shakes her head, "You and 'Avatar' Korra will pay for all the pain you caused Amon and me. Say goodbye. I'll kill you . . . then the kids . . . then finally, your love . . . Korra. I didn't get a happily ever after so why should you?! "

Mako moans at the pain and shuts his eyes. He waits for the knife to be slammed into him.

He hates being weak. He hates showing his weakness, but for right now, in this case, there is _nothing_ he could do. He can't stand up nor fight, for himself or for his loved ones.

_He failed._

But, the knife that was supposed to slam threw Mako never does.

Instead, Korra's body is standing in front of Mako, protecting him.

"You think just because you're in the Avatar State that I'm scared of you?! That I won't kill you and everyone else?! You killed my husband! Now, it's your turn to pay!" May cries out.

Tears are running down her pale face and she hates what she's doing. She doesn't want to do as of this . . . she doesn't want to kill anyone, but she _has_ to.

May _has_ to get revenge. They killed the love of her life. Why should they have a family and be happy if she can't?

Many thoughts are running through May's head. Some tell her to stop, some tell her to just get it over with.

She's troubled. May's troubled. Her kids hate her, her husband is gone . . . she has no one. She is taking her anger out on Korra and she doesn't even realize it. That's the sad part.

Korra is standing in front of May, protecting her boyfriend. Her firebender. Her love.

Korra's pure white glowing eyes are staring into May's forest green eyes.

May knows that in just seconds Korra could use all the four elements and all the past Avatar's lives power and kill her so she knows she has to think fast.

May knows that chief Beifong and her officers will probably break down the windows and the door very soon so she has to think fast.

"You destroyed my life . . . I destroy your life." May whispers to the Avatar.

And, with that said, May lifts up the knife and all now you hear is Mako's piercing yelling throughout the room.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you guys liked it! :3**

**Thank you all so, so much for reading, I really appreciate it! :D**

**Only a few more chapters to go :)**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heey there everyone! How are you guys? So, this is chapter 8 of my miniseries of Legend of Korra.**

**I hope you like it! :D**

**Thank you all so, so much for reviewing/favoriting/following/ and for reading my story! I really appreciate it! :)**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOW OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

Chapter: 8

. . .

***At Air Temple Island.***

Bolin walks into the living room and hands Asami a glass of water and a wet cloth.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Bolin asks with a bit on concern in his voice.

Asami shrugs her shoulders, "My head hurts."

Bolin sits down on the couch next to Asami and frowns, "I'm sorry Korra did this to you."

Asami shakes her head, "Eh, it's fine. I understand why Korra did it. She needed to find Haku and Rei. I just-" Asami pauses then continues, "I just hope Korra finds them and that they're all safe."

Bolin looks into Asami's bright lime green eyes, "I'm sure that they're all fine. Come on, they have Lin and the Avatar on their side! How can't they win?!"

Asami eyes her boyfriend, "Bolin . . . Amon could bloodbend all of them at once! He could kill them all!"

Bolin becomes silent and he looks down. Asami sighs, "Sorry, Bo. I know your brother is out there too and you're worried about him. I just hope that they all make it out of this okay and not harmed."

Bolin nods, "I agree. Hey, maybe . . . you know . . . just in case, we should call or send a letter to Korra's parents and tell them to come down here with Katara. She is the best waterbender and healer so maybe if someone is hurt she could heal them."

Asami nods in agreement, "Okay, I'll call them right away."

Asami goes to stand up, but Bolin stops her, "Hey!"

"What?" Asami questions, her eyebrows knitting together.

"What do you mean 'what'? You just got a lamp slammed over your head. You need to rest. I'll take care of everything else." Bolin says with a small smile.

Asami smiles and kisses Bolin softly on the lips, "Thank you."

Bolin nods and walks out of the room.

Asami sighs and leans back. She moans a little at the pain, but tries to ignore it.

Just as Asami is about to fall asleep, Tenzin walks in the room.

"Asami? Are you awake?" Tenzin quietly questions.

"Yeah, I am." Asami answers as her lime green eyes shoot open, "Everything okay?"

Tenzin sighs and sits down on the chair in the corner of the room, "No. I don't know what's going on and I don't trust Lin and Mako with Tarrlok. Tarrlok is not trusted and I'm afraid that he'll hurt them. He _is_ a _bloodbender._"

Asami shakes her head, "No . . . Tarrlok wouldn't hurt them. He risked his life to stop Amon and even though they both survived . . . he still tried. He changed in a way and I believe he wants to stop Amon."

"Still. And then there is Amon." Tenzin says with a shaky voice.

Asami nods slowly and looks down, "Yeah . . . Bolin and I were just talking about that."

"Talking about what?" Bolin questions as he enters the room.

"Amon." Asami says with a cold tone in her voice.

Bolin nods slowly then sits on the couch next to Asami, "Well, I got in touch with Katara and Korra's parents. They said they'll be here as quickly as they can."

"My mother and Korra's parents are coming?" Tenzin questions with a raised eyebrow.

Bolin and Asami nod. Asami bites her lip and shrugs her shoulders, "I'm hoping that everything goes well and no one is hurt, but we need to be prepared in case something does happen."

Tenzin nods and then Bolin adds, "Yeah, and Katara is an amazing and the best healer and waterbender. So, if something does happen, we got her."

Tenzin gives them a half hearted smile, "Thank you both. Let's all just pray to the Spirits that everyone is okay and Amon is being arrested."

Bolin and Asami nod then Tenzin leaves the room slowly, giving the couple some privacy.

Asami faces Bolin and frowns, "How's your head?"

"What do you mean? You're the one that got hit on the head!" Bolin says with a slight chuckle.

Asami rolls her eyes, "No, you got hit on the head pretty hard too. When Mako and Korra ran outside they saw you and Tenzin on the ground, your heads bleeding. Then, I saw found you slightly waking up, but your head looked pretty bad."

Bolin shrugs his shoulders, "I'm fine. Hurts a little, but mostly it healed."

Asami nods slowly then lies back down on the couch. Bolin smiles at her and strokes her jet black hair, "Get some rest. If we hear anything I'll wake you up and let you know."

Asami sighs then nods her head, "Okay, but please, do let me know if something does happen. I want to know any news that you guys receive."

Bolin gives his girlfriend a small smile, "I will. Now, get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

Asami smiles at the earthbender before closing her eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep.

Bolin sighs then kisses the top of Asami's head, "I love you." The earthbender whispers to the unconscious girl.

Tenzin then walks into the room and sees Bolin sitting next to his sleeping girlfriend.

Bolin instantly stands up and looks at Tenzin in the eyes, "Did you hear of any news?"

Tenzin sighs and nods his head slowly, "Lin sent one of her metalbending officers here. He informed me that Amon is . . . dead . . . and Tarrlok is in the truck, he was arrested."

Bolin's eyebrows knit together, "Okay . . . so, what's the problem? Is Korra, Mako and the kids alright?"

Tenzin's eyes look into Bolin's forest green eyes and Bolin could tell something is wrong, "What happened?" Bolin quietly questions.

"Well," Tenzin begins, "May -Amon's wife- earthbended the door closed and Lin and her officers can't get in. They're trying to break in now, but Amon's wife is very good at metalbending and she's a master at earthbending."

"So . . . what's the problem? Korra could take her in a second! She's the Avatar and Mako's an amazing firebender. What could go wrong?"

Tenzin looks down, "The problem is that Korra was stabbed in the stomach and is very injured and she most likely lost a lot of blood. Also, Lin and her officers heard Mako yelling out in pain. The kids are too young and weak to handle May on their owns so . . . anything is possible and anything could be happening now."

Bolin's eyes are wide and he shakes his head, "No . . . no! They have to be fine! They'll survive this . . . I know they will!"

Tenzin looks Bolin in the eyes, "I hope so. But, we need to be prepared. Like I said, anything could happen. Anything's possible. We do have to prepare ourselves for the worst."

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter! -Not my best chapter, but I hope you liked it anyways!- :)**

**So, I did want to throw some Bosami into this so enjoyed reading this! :D**

**-Also, sorry for it being such a short chapter! Next one will be longer, I promise :3-**

**_Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!_  
**

**Next chapter will be coming up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heey everyonee! So, this is chapter 9 of my miniseries on the Legend of Korra! Hope you like it! :)**

**Hope you're enjoying the story! ^_^**

**Thank you all so, soooo much for reviewing/favoriting/following and reading my story! I really do appreciate it a lot :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks! n_n**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOW OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

Chapter: 9

. . .

***In the cabin. -With everyone-***

Mako's yell is piercing throughout the room.

May is standing there with her hand still on the knife and the blade of the knife is threw Korra's stomach . . . the same place where Amon struck her.

Korra's pure white eyes stay glued to May's forest green ones.

Mako's amber eyes are looking up at May and Korra and tears start to form in his bright, fire eyes. He knows once she leaves the Avatar State that she might not survive all the pain and the injuries.

May stares at Korra in shock. She can't believe after stabbing Korra twice in the same spot that she's still standing.

Slowly Korra lifts her hands and places one thumb on her forehead and one on May's chest. May's eyes begin to glow pure white, just like Korra's.

Haku and Rei's eyes are half open and they moan at the pain they're both feeling.

All you hear now is Lin and the officers banging on the door and windows, trying to break in.

Mako, Haku and Rei are all staring at Korra. They know exactly what she's doing: Korra's taking away May's bending . . . forever.

Only a few seconds later and Korra finishes taking May's bending. May falls to her knees and just as Korra falls to her knees as well, Lin kicks the door down and runs inside.

The officers instantly run over to May and put her in handcuffs. Lin runs over to the Avatar's side first and sees if she's okay.

Mako moans and squeezes his eyes shut, the pain he is feeling is just unbearable. The piece of metal went right threw him and when Haku ripped it out, it only hurt more.

Haku and Rei crawl over to Mako's side and they all watch as Lin examines Korra's unconscious body.

The Avatar is lying on her back, her eyes shut and she finally exited the Avatar State . . . but at what price?

Sweat covers Korra's body and her body is shaking and it's freezing.

Lin takes a deep breath before ripping the knife out of the Avatar's stomach. She keeps pressure on the wounds as a few officers take Amon's body, Tarrlok and May away and the other officers are calling for back up and for the paramedics.

Mako's bright amber eyes open slowly and he crawls closer to Korra's body, "Is s-she alright? Is she a-alive?"

Lin feels for the Avatar's pulse then sighs, "Barely. She needs to get to the hospital. If she doesn't soon then . . . she won't make it. _You_ need to get to the hospital yourself. What happened?!"

Mako moans at the pain then places his shaky, sweaty hand over Korra's cheek, "May e-earthbended me t-to the wall a-and a piece of m-metal was sticking out a-and stabbed t-threw m-me."

Mako stutters with his words and he could feel the blood coming up his throat.

Suddenly Mako coughs up blood and doesn't stop coughing.

Lin bites her lip and continues to hold down the pressure of Korra's wounds on her stomach.

Haku looks at Mako then at Korra's body, "Is- is she going to make it?"

Lin doesn't answer . . . she can't give an honest answer.

Lin looks over at Mako and sees him sitting up, holding his stomach and staring at Korra's unconscious body.

"Lay down. You need someone to keep pressure on your wound before you bleed out." Lin begins. To everyone's surprise including herself, her voice is calm and not shaky.

Chief Beifong looks over at Mako then Haku, "Haku," Lin begins with a demanding voice, "You need to keep pressure on Mako's wound. Just press down until the paramedics get here."

Haku nods and lies Mako down. Mako sighs and moans at the pain.

With a shaky hand, the firebender reaches out his hand and grabs the unconscious Avatar's hand. He holds onto it tightly and closes his eyes.

Haku presses down on the wound and prays to the Spirits that the two people who he and his sister grew to love and grew to think of have their new parents make it through.

A few more moments go by and the door swings open with paramedics and more officers.

Lin moves out of the way and so does Rei and Haku. They all let the paramedics take over and the healers. They lift Mako and Korra's body out of the now bloody cabin and into their trucks and they drive away.

Haku and Rei both share a half, weak smile then they both fall to their knees. Their bodies hurt.

They physically and mentally hurt.

Lin could tell so she helps them stand up and she helps them walk to one of the police cars.

. . .

The ride to the hospital felt like forever, but they all finally made it there around the same time.

Haku and Rei are both worried about Korra and Mako and Lin is even worrying about the Avatar and her boyfriend.

Mako and Korra are rushed inside and Lin, Haku and Rei all run in behind them.

Three doctors and seven waterbending nurses run to them and place them on stretchers. They wheel them into another room.

Both, Mako and Korra, are now unconscious and there is blood everywhere.

Tears are running down Haku and Rei's faces.

"No . . . no, they- they can't die!" Rei cries out and continues to sob into her brother's shirt.

Haku lets his own tears fall down his cheeks, "T-they won't die . . . they won't leave us. I- I promise, Rei."

Lin gives the two kids a half-hearted smile. She could feel her own eyes watering up, but she refuses to let them fall.

A doctor walks over to Lin and points to Haku and Rei, "Do they need to get checked on?"

Lin nods, but Haku shakes his head, "No, Mako and Korra need the help. We're fine!"

The doctor ignores the small earthbender and looks at Lin, looking for an answer.

Lin doesn't hesitate, "Check them both out. They both went through a lot and they're both probably badly hurt. I want them checked out."

The doctor nods and leads Haku and Rei into another room down the hall.

Lin sighs and rubs her hands over her face. She moans, but then hears a familiar, friendly, and worried voice.

Tenzin's voice.

"Lin! We came here as quickly as we could. How is Mako, Korra and the kids?!" Tenzin quickly questions the earthbender.

Lin stands up; Tenzin could see the dried blood on Lin's clothes.

"You're hurt?!" Tenzin cries out.

Bolin and Asami enter the room with wide eyes. Bolin points to Lin's clothes; they're drench in blood and dried/stained blood.

"What happened to you?! Why aren't you being checked out if you're hurt?!" Bolin cries out to the earthbender.

Lin rolls her dark eyes, "It's not my blood. It's- it's Korra's blood. She was badly hurt and so is Mako. The kids are in the room being checked out; they didn't get too much damage. Most of the kid's damage is mental . . . but they also do hurt physically as well."

"And Amon?" Asami questions quietly.

Lin licks her lips and states coldly, "He's dead. He stabbed Korra, but she wasn't going down alone. She stabbed Amon right back. She'll probably be a wreck once she realizes she killed him, but let's not mention it to her for now."

"Tarrlok is in jail and May is too. Maybe this entire chaos will finally be over . . . for good." Lin adds.

Bolin, Tenzin and Asami take a seat in the waiting room next to Lin.

Bolin runs his hand threw his hair, his green eyes filled with worry, "My brother . . . do you think he'll be okay? Lin . . . how bad was he?"

Lin could see the tears in Bolin's eyes and she looks down, "I'll be honest with you, he was badly hurt, but . . . your brother is strong . . . I believe he'll make it through this with flying colors. Same as Korra."

Bolin gives her a small smile, "Thanks, Lin. I just- I just really hope my brother and Korra make it through this. I love them both so, so much."

Lin nods then looks over at Tenzin, "How are you holding up?"

Tenzin sighs, "I just want to know if Korra will make it. I think of her as another daughter and if she dies . . . I don't know what I'll do."

"Korra's parents and Katara should be arriving shortly. Maybe Katara could heal them fully." Asami says quietly and a shaky voice.

"Maybe." Lin says with sigh.

Haku and Rei finally come running out of the room down the hallway and they come running into the waiting room.

They both immediately spot Bolin and huge smiles appear on their faces.

"Uncle Bolin!" Both kids cry out in unison as they jump at him and give him a tight hug.

Bolin hugs them both tightly, "Hey guys! How are you both feeling? Are you alright?!"

They both nod and Rei smiles, "Only a few scratches and bruises, but we're fine."

Bolin smiles and nods, "That's good. I was worried about you two."

"Bolin?" Haku says quietly and looks down.

Bolin raises an eyebrow, "Yeah, buddy?"

"I love you. I love you, Mako and Korra. You're my family and I never want that to change." Haku says, once again almost in tears.

Bolin gives Haku a sad, but yet happy smile, "I love you both too and you're both my family. Mako and Korra love you both too and we're all a family. You're both all we could ever ask for."

The three of them –Bolin, Rei and Haku- hug tightly and pray to the Spirits that Mako and Korra make it through this.

***With Korra and Mako in the E.R.***

Korra and Mako are both on two separate beds, but both beds are right next to each other.

Both of them are unconscious and bleeding a lot by the stomach area. Doctors, waterbenders, nurses and everyone are filled into the room trying to keep the two alive.

Mako's hand is hanging off of the bed and is dangling. Slowly Korra's hand falls off the bed and dangles. So, now the two lovers have their hands slightly touching.

Something that no one knew though was that deep down in Mako's jacket pocket there is a small box that holds a diamond ring. Mako has one mission left to do and he plans on completing the mission one way or another.

***Back in the waiting room.***

They're all talking and Lin is explaining the details on what happened, but everyone stops when one doctor walks over to them with stained blood over his once white jacket.

"Doctor," Tenzin states as he stands up, "Mako and Korra . . . are they okay? Will they make it? Did- did they make it?"

The doctor puts up his hand to stop the questions and starts to speak, "We just finished with the two and we have good news and bad news . . ."

Everyone stands up and waits to find out if their futures are going to be okay or crushed. They wait to see if their worlds will continue or turn upside down and become destroyed.

The doctor then begins to explain . . .

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter!**

**Sorry for all the cliffhangers! :P**

**I hope you're enjoying the story and you liked the chapter! ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks! :)**_

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thank you all so, so much for reading! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hii there everyone, so this is chapter 10 of my miniseries on the Legend of Korra; I hope you like it! :)**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing/favoriting/following and reading! I really appreciate it! ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

Chapter: 10

. . .

Tenzin, Lin, Bolin and Asami –Haku and Rei are sitting on the chairs in the waiting room, almost sleeping- are waiting for the doctor to explain the good and bad news.

The doctor looks down at his notepad then back up at the small group, "Well, to start with, the good news are that-" Before the doctor could finish speaking, the door flies open.

"Wait! We're here, we're here, don't start without us." Senna, Korra's mother, yells out as her, her husband – Tonraq-, Katara and Pema come through the door.

Tenzin looks at Pema with concerned eyes, "The children?"

"The guards, officers, babysitters, you name it and they're there." Pema says with a reassuring smile.

Tenzin nods then faces Katara, "Mother."

"Tenzin." Katara says with a small smile.

"How- how is my baby girl? Is- is she going to make it?" Tonraq questions the doctor after studying the amount of stained blood is on his use to be white jacket.

The doctor nods his head at the new comers then continues, "Well, there is good news, but there are bad news."

Everyone nods their heads and continues to listen to the doctor speak, "The good news is that they're both alive."

Everyone lets out a sigh of relief.

"But barely." The doctor adds slowly.

They all then look at the doctor with worried eyes and scared expressions.

"They lost a massive amount of blood and it is a complete miracle that they both survived. Mostly Korra. She was stabbed twice in the same spot and that knife went right through her. Anyways, this is where the bad news comes in." The doctor takes a moment so they all could comprehend what he's telling them.

"The knife that Korra was stabbed with was a rusty knife. So, because it was rusty and it went through her . . . that could and we believe it _did_ cause an infection in her insides. We stopped the bleeding; it took awhile, but we did it. Now, for Mako . . . the metal went right through him, it went right through his stomach and he's having a hard time breathing. They've both been through a lot and how they survived . . . I don't know. To be honest, it's quite impossible." The doctor ends with a sigh.

"So, what are you saying exactly? Is my brother going to make it? Is Korra going to be okay? What's going on?!" Bolin practically shouts.

The doctor licks his lips then answers, "They're both alive and they _should_ stay that way. They both lost a lot of blood, but that shouldn't be much of a problem because we stopped the bleeding and they're healing now. Now, the problems are that their insides are damaged badly because of the bloodbending and the sharp, rusty items that went through them."

Katara clears her throat and takes a step towards the doctor, "I have a question, do you think I could have a look at them both? Maybe I could heal their insides so they could heal faster."

The doctor nods, "Of course, Master Katara. You're the best waterbender and the best healer. Maybe you could fix this. I hope so."

Katara gives the doctor a small smile then they both walk towards the room where Mako and Korra are.

When they are both completely out of few, they all take a seat in the waiting room, but they all then see Haku stand up and face them all.

"So, that's it? Korra and Mako are pretty much dead?" Haku says coldly.

They all look at one another with wide and sad eyes.

Asami stands up slowly and shakes her head, "Haku . . . listen, Mako and Korra aren't dead."

Haku shakes his head, "Really?! 'Cause it sure sounds like it!"

Asami bends down so she's eyelevel with the boy, "They're both strong . . . they'll both make it through this."

Haku shakes his head, tears forming in his forest green eyes, "No! What's the point, Asami?!"

"You just need to be patient." Asami says quietly.

Haku bites down on his lip hard and looks away, not saying anything.

Asami sighs and takes a seat.

Haku sits down on the chair next to his sister and continues to not say anything more.

Hours pass by and no news.

More hours pass and still, no news.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Katara walks into the waiting room with an emotionless face.

Tenzin stands up and faces his mother, "What happened?"

Katara looks down at the ground then slowly makes eye contact with her son, "I healed most of the injuries that are inside, but . . . they have so many injuries from the bloodbending and being thrown around and stabbed and electrocuted . . . it was all too much."

"What are you saying, Katara?" Tonraq says with a harsh tone.

"I'm saying," Katara begins, "that with all the damages, both their bodies went into shock and . . . they're both in a coma for who knows how long."

Before anyone could say or yell anything out . . . Rei cries out, "So they're both leaving us?!"

Everyone looks at the small, fragile girl. They all are frowning and wanting to say something to comfort her, but there isn't anything that could do that.

"It's- it's only for a little while, Rei . . ." Bolin begins, but Rei shakes her head.

"No! Mako and Korra _promised_ me that they would never leave! They PROMISED! They lied! They lied to my brother and I and I hate them!" Rei yells as her big blue eyes that look exactly like Korra's widen and fill with tears.

Lin stands up and shakes her head, "Rei . . ."

Rei cuts her off instantly, "No! I hate you all! Leave me alone!"

Before anyone else could say anything, Rei runs out of the hospital in tears.

"Rei, wait!" Haku yells and runs after her.

"Rei, Haku! Wait, stop!" Bolin shouts out and runs after them both.

***Outside.***

Rei is running as fast as her small, little legs will let her. Tears pour down her face and she doesn't even know where she's going and where she is.

Rei then trips and falls to the hard ground. She can't even stand up. She stays on her knees and cries and cries and cries.

With all the tears running down her face and not paying attention, Rei doesn't notice that she is sitting in the middle of the street where a speeding car is coming straight towards her.

Rei slowly looks up and her eyes widen when she sees the car only inches away from her.

She gasps and before she knew it . . . the car stops.

It takes her a minute to realize that her brother is standing in front of her holding up an earth shield. He lifted half of the street up . . . he's so young and it would take many young kids to do that or a few men to do it.

Bolin gasps when he sees the sight. He runs quickly over to the two kids and pulls them both into a tight embrace.

The two small kids cry into Bolin's arms and Bolin himself lets a few tears run down his face.

The three stay like that for a few moments before they all decided to head back into the hospital, forgetting all about the now broken up street and wrecked cars.

They head back to the waiting room to find out more information on Mako and Korra.

* * *

**Okay, so I **_**was**_** going to make this the last chapter and ended it differently, but I decided to continue on with this small miniseries :3**

**Anyways, so you should expect at least around 2o chapters! :D**

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story!**

**So, this isn't my **_**best**_** chapter, but I hope you liked it anyways! Sorry that there wasn't that much Makorra in it and all, but next chapters will have them and talk about them! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks! :)**_

**Thanks so, so much for reading! ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi there everyone! How are you guys? So, this is chapter 11 of my minseries of the Legend of Korra :)**

**I hope you like it! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks! :)**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

Chapter: 11

. . .

Bolin and the two kids slowly walk back in the hospital and into the waiting room.

No one asks questions when they enter the waiting room, they just stare with worried and concerned eyes.

Haku and Rei sit in the corner of the room and stare down at the ground. Bolin looks sadly over to Asami then sits down next to the kids and wraps his arms around them.

Tears slid down both of the kids' faces and Bolin can't help but let his own tears form in his eyes at the sight.

"Excuse me?" A doctor comes over to the group, "Mako and Korra are stable and settled in their beds. Katara, we did what you told us to do. We put the two beds next to each other so the couple is close."

A small smile appears on Asami's face, "Katara," the girl begins, "you did that . . . for them?"

Katara smiles and nods her head, "Yes. I figured that the two would want to be next to each other at all times. I also know that _when_ they wake up, they're going to want to wake up next to one another."

Bolin smiles at the old waterbender, "Thank you, Katara."

Katara nods, "So, doctor, can we see them?"

"Well," the doctor begins to answer, "you could see them, but only two at a time."

They all nod at the doctor.

The doctor nods his head and before leaving, Senna smiles at the doctor, "Thank you, doctor."

The doctor gives Senna a small smile and nod then he turns on his heel and leaves.

"So . . . who's going to see them first?" Bolin questions quietly.

Tenzin stands up and looks at Pema and Lin, "Well, who would like to go see them first?"

Lin looks over to the kids, but they stay silent.

Tonraq stands up next to Tenzin and looks at everyone, "That's a good question. Who gets to see them first?"

Asami stands up and faces the Airbender Master, "Um, Tenzin, why don't you and Pema go first. Katara, then you and Lin could go. Senna and Tonraq then you both could see them. Let Bolin and I talk to the kids for a minute."

Tonraq is about to protest and say how he is Korra's father and whatever else, but Senna shoots him a glare and he sighs.

They all then nod in agreement. Bolin really wanted to see his brother first, but he knows that Asami has a point. They need to talk to the kids before they go in to see them. After what Rei just did a few minutes ago, they need to talk them down and make them understand that Mako and Korra aren't exactly _leaving_ them and that they still love them.

Tenzin and Pema walk down the hallway and into Mako and Korra's room.

Katara, Lin, Senna and Tonraq decide to go to the cafeteria to get some tea or coffee or whatever else they could find that's edible. (Since usually hospital food and drinks aren't the best.)

That leaves the kids and Bolin and Asami left in the waiting room.

They all sit in silence until Haku wipes his tears and speaks, "Can we just go back to the temple?"

Asami shakes her head and bends down so she's eyelevel with Haku and Rei, "Haku . . . don't you want to see Mako and Korra?"

"No." Haku harshly answers.

Asami sighs and looks over at Bolin, "Listen . . . I know you two are upset, but you have to understand that Mako and Korra didn't want to end up like this on purpose. They aren't going to be like this forever; they'll come back."

"Yeah guys, come on . . . don't be upset or angry at Mako and Korra . . . they love you both a lot and they don't want you guys hurting." Bolin adds.

Rei shakes her head and looks down, "They're hurt badly . . . they aren't coming back."

Asami feels her eyes becoming watery. Bolin sighs, "They will. I promise they will. They're both very strong and they'll pull through. When you two go into the room though . . . I want you two to prepare what you're going to see."

"What are we going to see exactly?" Haku questions with a shaky and quiet voice.

Bolin takes a deep breath before answering, "Well . . . they'll both probably we lying down on the hospital bed . . . they'll look like they're in a peaceful, deep sleep. They'll be still, but you probably could see their chests going up and down slowly. The room will be silent and most likely everything will be white and very clean."

"Is there a lot of dried blood on them? Are there a lot of scratches?" Rei mumbles her question.

Asami bites her lip and looks into Rei's big watery eyes, "Well . . . we haven't seen them yet so we don't know for sure. But, I'm sure they cleaned up the blood and there might be some scratches and bruises on them."

Rei nods her head and looks down, "When can we see them?"

"Soon." Asami says quietly and strokes Rei's hair behind her ear.

***With Tenzin and Pema.***

Tenzin and Pema walk slowly into Mako and Korra's room. They take deep breaths before fully entering the room and closing the white door.

The room is completely white. The bed, the sheets, the walls, the floor, the pillows, everything.

Pema walks up next to Mako's side and takes a seat on a wooden chair that is next to the bed.

Tenzin sighs and walks up to Korra's side of the bed and takes a seat on the wooden chair that is placed on Korra's side.

They both sit there in silence, not knowing what to say. Not knowing the right words to say at this time.

Tenzin looks down and lets small, small tears run down his face.

Pema wipes her own tears away and begins to speak to the unconscious young adults, "I hate to see you both like this. What happened to you two is unbelievably wrong and I'm so sorry that this happened."

Pema pauses before continuing, "You both are so, so strong and I have no doubt that you're going to make it through. You both are just starting to form a family together," Tenzin shoots her a glare, but Pema rolls her eyes and continues, "you both are making a real family so you can't give up now."

Tenzin takes a deep breath before taking over, "Korra, I thought of you as my own . . . as my own daughter. To see you like this just kills me. I hate it how you are lying here almost dead. For Mako . . . I- I always wasn't so sure about him and you being together, but . . . I've seen what he has done for you and how he will protect you and the kids with his own life so, so I just hope that the two of you will make it through."

Tears are streaming down Tenzin and Pema's faces. They both stay in silence and they watch the two teens lie on the hospital beds, looking like they're just in a peaceful sleep. Not like they're in a horrible coma.

After spending almost an hour in the room, the two decide to let Katara and Lin in the room.

Pema and Tenzin stand up slowly and look at the sleeping teens one last time. Pema kisses Korra's forehead then she kisses Mako's. Tenzin takes a moment, he just stares at Korra.

Finally, Tenzin leans over and lets his tears spill onto Korra's pale face as he kisses her forehead.

The Airbending Master then walks over to Mako. He hesitates at first, but one look from Pema and he leans over and kisses Mako on the forehead gently.

Before leaving the room, Tenzin and Pema face the kids and small smiles appear on their faces.

"We love you both." Pema says with a smile before Tenzin and her walk out of the room and back into the waiting room.

* * *

**Well guys, that's it for this chapter!**

**I hope you liked it and enjoyed reading it! :)**

**Oh, and I'm really sorry for it being so short, I promise I'll make them longer! :3**

**Next chapter should be up soon! ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thank you all so, so much for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hii everyone, how are you guys? :) So, this is chapter 12 of my miniseries on the Legend of Korra!**

**Hope you like it! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks! :)**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

Chapter: 12

. . .

Slowly Tenzin and Pema enter the waiting room and they sit down with a sigh.

Everyone instantly looks over at them with concerned and worried expressions.

"H- how did they look?" Senna questions Tenzin and Pema quietly.

Pema and Tenzin share a look then they both slowly turn and face everyone else. Pema sighs and shakes her head, "They look so peaceful. They both look like they've been through hell though."

Senna nods her head slowly, a tear slides down her cheek, "My poor baby girl . . ."

Tonraq wraps his strong arms around his wife and kisses the top of her head, "They will both be fine. They'll make it through this . . . one way or another."

Lin and Katara stand up and exchange a look.

"Well go see them now, then, Senna and Tonraq, you both could go see them." Katara says slowly to the two waterbenders.

They both nod then bury their faces into each other, letting the tears run down both their faces.

Lin and Katara walk slowly walk to Korra and Mako's room. Katara already has seen them when she wanted to see if she could try and heal them; she was already prepared. Lin on the other hand, the woman who everyone believes she's strong, brave, tough, serious, shows no emotions . . . has no clue what she's about to be greeted with and she's actually going to show her true emotions for the first time in a _long_ time.

The earthbender and the old waterbender make it up to the white door. They both share a look before Lin grabs the door handle and slowly opens it.

They both walk inside and Katara quickly shuts the door. Lin's blood grows cold when she sees the Avatar and the famous Pro-Bending star lying on the hospital beds; looking dead.

"That- that can't be them." Lin chuckles and shakes her head, "That isn't them."

Katara looks down and sighs, "Lin, it is them. They're both in this- this coma."

Lin slowly looks over to Katara, she looks into her light blue eyes, "Avatar Korra isn't someone to just give up. This can't be her. And for Mako, he wouldn't lie in a hospital bed even if he had to save his own life."

Katara walks next to Korra's side of the bed and sits down on the chair, "They didn't give up. They're both- they're both just getting some rest that they missed out on. There are not gone. They both will make it through this, one way or another and I am sure of it."

Lin sits down on the chair next to Mako's side of the bed, "It's so hard to see them like this. You know, Katara, at first when Korra first came to Republic City I arrested her. She was a handful and I did not want her in _my_ city. She was a troublemaker and I wanted her gone. I didn't care if she was the Avatar or not; I wanted her to just . . . disappear, leave the city, whatever she had to."

Lin pauses then continues, "Now I look at her and I see not the Avatar or some random girl . . . I see a friend."

Katara gives Lin a small smile, "I'm sure Korra thinks the same way for you. I am sure she considers you as one of her friends."

"For Mako . . ." Lin begins with a sad smile, "I don't even know where to begin. I first met him when he and Bolin were on the streets. They stole a piece of bread and I was nearby so I went after the two running kids. At first, I thought they were just stealing to act 'cool' or whatever, but I was far off."

Katara nods her head, showing that she's listening and Lin continues on.

"When I finally caught them, Mako's golden eyes looked up at me and I was worry and terrified eyes. I was going to arrested them, but he shot fire right in my face and ran off with Bolin. Later on I ran into him at a probending match. I was being a backup security and I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into him. Before either one of us could say anything I noticed his bright, fire, golden eyes and I knew exactly who it was."

Katara looks into Lin's eyes and notices that they're watery, "It's okay to be upset you know."

Lin shakes her head, "I am not upset."

The earthbender immediately looks away from the old waterbending master and looks at Mako's pale, cold face. His eyes are shut and his eyelashes are softly touching his skin.

Katara looks down at Korra and sees the young girl with a few bruises on her face and body. Katara lets out a sigh and looks back up at Lin.

"You know," Katara begins, "you are so much like your mother it's scary."

Lin's eyebrows knit together, "Excuse me?"

Katara chuckles, "Toph was the same way. She would never show her true emotions. She always wanted to act brave, strong, unbeatable, stubborn and many other things. Whenever she was feeling sad or mad she would just ignore it and pretend to be fine. It's okay to cry or be upset at looking at two of your _friends_ like this."

Lin lets a small tear run down her face, "The kids . . . Haku and Rei are broken without Mako and Korra. It actually hurts me to see the two small kids cry and beg for Mako and Korra to wake up. I hate it. Katara, I hate seeing them like this . . . I hate seeing Tenzin so destroyed and lost . . . I hate it all!"

Katara stays quiet as she watches Lin burst in tears and cry into her hands. Katara says nothing and lowers her eyes. She grabs Korra's hand and rubs her thumb over her tan skin.

After a few minutes of silence, Katara starts to speak, "When Aang died I was destroyed. When my brother passed I was even more destroyed. Many of my friends passed away, including your mother, and I hated everything and everyone. I always wanted to be alone and I would never talk to anyone. You see though, Lin, the only difference with this situation is that Korra and Mako are _alive_ and soon they will both open their eyes and come back to us."

Lin smiles at Katara, "Thank you, Katara."

Katara nods and stands up from her seat, "You ready?"

Lin nods her head slowly and stands up from her seat on the chair, "Yes, let Senna and Tonraq visit the two and have some time with them."

The earthbender and the waterbender both share one last look at Korra and Mako's unconscious bodies before leaving the room and heading back to the waiting room.

Something no one knows is that Mako and Korra hear every word that they're saying. The only problem is that they can't find their way back to their minds . . . back to their bodies.

* * *

**Okay guys, that's it for chapter 12!**

**First off I would like to say: I am so, sooo sorry for the late update! School has been VERY busy and I haven't had a chance to upload the new chapter! Also, I'm sorry for this chapter being so short, I'll be making them longer, I promise! ^_^**

**I hope you guys did like this chapter and I know you all want to see what's going to happen to Mako and Korra, but I PROMISE I will be showing more Makorra and what's going on with them while they're in the coma. :)**

**_Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!_  
**

**Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading it and chapter 13 should be up soon! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hii there everyone! What's going on? Well, this is chapter 13 of my miniseries on the Legend of Korra.**

**Hope you like it! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks! :)**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

Chapter: 13

. . .

Once Lin and Katara make it back to the waiting room and back to their seats, Senna and Tonraq knew that it was their turn.

Bolin notices the stained tears on Lin's cheeks and he tries to hold in his gasp.

If _Lin_ was _crying_ then that must show that it's bad. Korra and Mako are badly hurt and it's most likely going to be very scary to see them.

Senna and Tonraq stand up slowly and start to make their way to Korra and Mako's room.

"How are they?" Bolin asks the waterbending master, Katara.

Katara hesitates at the question first, but then answers, "They're hurt and injured. They both look so peaceful; they don't look like they're in a coma."

Haku looks up at Katara and in a shaky voice asks, "Are they even still alive?"

Katara closes her eyes and takes a long, deep breath, "Yes, Haku. They're both still alive, but just in a- in a deep sleep."

"So, they didn't wake up yet . . .?" Rei says. It wasn't really a question; it was more like a statement.

Lin shakes her head, "No, not yet . . . but they will. I promise."

Rei sighs and leans back on the chair and closes her eyes. Small tears escape her eyes; she stays silent.

Senna and Tonraq finally make it to Mako and Korra's room after walking very slowly.

Tonraq has his strong arms wrapped around Senna. He holds her tightly against him and they both take long, deep breaths before entering the silent room.

Senna gasps at the sight of her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend. He instantly turns around and buries her face in her husband's chest. He holds her tightly as she sobs into his chest and he looks at his lifeless looking daughter.

She looks so peaceful . . . so broken.

A few minutes go by and Senna slowly pulls away and walks over to her daughter.

"K-K-Korra . . ." Senna manages to say in between her sobs.

Tonraq walks over next to his wife and looks down at Korra. He studies the bruises and cuts and dried blood that's on her tan skin.

"My baby girl . . ." Tonraq says quietly and lets a few of his own tears run down his face, "She didn't deserve this . . . neither of them did."

Senna wipes her tears and places her warm hand on top of Korra's old one, "I'm so, so sorry I wasn't here to protect you. I should have done something. I should have protected you."

Tonraq shakes his head, "It isn't your fault, Senna. This is no one's fault expect for that low life piece of garbage, Amon."

Senna runs her hand through her hair and then strokes a piece of loose hair out of Korra's face.

Korra's hair is now out of her usual ponytails; her hair isn't how she usually has it. It's all messed up and loose. Mako's hair is not in his usual 'style', it's messed up and knotted; just like Korra's.

"Do you think they can hear us? Do you think they both know that we're here?" Senna quietly questions, already knowing his answer.

"I think so. I hope so at least." Tonraq says as he looks over at Mako, examining how many bruises and cuts he has. "I hope he wakes up soon. I want to thank Mako."

Senna looks up at her husband, confused, "What are you talking about?"

"What I mean, Senna, is that . . . look at Mako. All the cuts, dried blood, bruises, burn marks . . . everything; he tried to protect our little girl. He might not have protected her enough because then she wouldn't be in this coma now, but, he tried to save her. I want, no, I _need_ to thank him."

Senna walks over to Mako's side and strokes his cheek, "I'm glad that Korra found someone who loves her for her . . . not for being the Avatar. She deserves to be happy and to be loved by someone who treats her well and is willing to risk his own life for her. She has to make it through because if she doesn't . . . if she doesn't then it just wouldn't be fair . . . it wouldn't be right."

Tonraq takes Korra's small hand into his larger one, "She's so strong . . . she's so loving . . . she's so unselfish . . . she's so caring. Senna . . . why? Why would something happen to someone like her? Why did this happen _to _her? Why?! Damn it, why?!"

Tonraq falls to his knees and cries. Someone so strong, so serious, someone so big and powerful is now vulnerable. He's actually on his _knees_ crying. The big, scary-looking waterbender/husband/father is now on his knees crying into his hands.

Senna's heart completely breaks.

Tears run down her face and she shakes her head. Her eyes slowly face Korra and Mako and she wipes her eyes but it is no use. The tears just come back in less than seconds, "I- no . . . _we_ love you. We both love you _both_."

Senna slowly walks over to Tonraq and falls to her knees as well and wraps her small arms around him.

"They'll be okay . . . they'll be okay . . . they- they have to be." Senna sobs into Tonraq's chest.

The two sit on the hospital floor, crying and sobbing.

Korra and Mako hear everything though. They hear every word that Senna and Tonraq are saying, but they can't find it in themselves to answer. They can't open their eyes, they can't speak . . . they can't move . . . nothing.

Korra's mind is yelling at her to say, _'Mom, dad! You're here! I'm fine! Mako and I are fine! Ugh! Why can't you two hear me?! Mom, dad, please . . . please! I'm fine . . . I love you two so much. Protect Haku and Rei for me! I'm be awake from this -what am I in again? Oh right . . . coma- coma soon! Don't worry.'_

Even though Korra's mind is yelling at her to wake from the coma, nothing is happening. _Not yet anyways_.

***In the waiting room.***

"Hey . . . it's been a while since Senna and Tonraq have been in there. You think they're alright?" Asami asks no one in particular.

Bolin runs his hand through his dark, messy hair, "I think they just need to face reality right now. They must be really destroyed seeing the two of them lying on the hospital bed. To be honest . . . I don't think I can really handle seeing my brother and my best friend like this . . ."

Asami frowns and places her hand on Bolin's shoulder, "You'll be fine. I'm sure Mako would love to see you. Even though they're in a coma, they could still hear you talking to them. I know it."

Bolin looks up at Asami and gives her a sad smile, "Thank you, Asami. I really appreciate it."

Asami shrugs her shoulders, "Anytime."

Bolin leans towards Asami and kisses her gently on the lips. They kiss for a few moments until Tenzin coughs, making the couple pull away instantly.

Bolin and Asami blush and Haku and Rei actually managed to chuckle and smile.

***Back With Senna And Tonraq.***

Senna is sitting on the edge of the bed next to Mako. Tonraq is sitting on the chair next to Korra's side of the bed. The room is silence.

Senna wipes her tears away, but they just keep coming back, "Mako . . . I don't know if you could hear me or not, but I just wanted to tell you one thing. Even though your parents are gone, it doesn't mean that they wouldn't and aren't proud of you. I'm sure that if they were alive today they would be so proud of you how you took care of Bolin, you found someone to love, you took two kids in who no one wanted . . . you saved the unwanted kids. You saved Korra believe it or not. Without you in her life she would probably be even more reckless then she already is now, she needs you, she wants you in her life and I know you feel the same way about her. I just want to say, thank you, Mako, so, so much. I love you like you're my own son."

Tonraq smiles at his wife, "He is our son in every way that counts and hey, that's coming from me so it must be true."

Senna chuckles, "I am impressed that you haven't killed him yet. You don't usually like any man near 'your' daughter. Mr. Over Protective Father."

They both laugh and smile down at the two young adults.

"Should we go?" Tonraq asks his wife.

Senna is about to nod her head, but stops when something in Mako's pocket that is hanging out catches her eye.

"Tonraq . . ." Senna begins with a shaky voice.

"What?! What is it?!" Tonraq immediately jumps at the sudden shaky and worry voice that is coming from his wife, "Is everything okay?"

Senna grabs the small box out of Mako's pocket and shows it to Tonraq, "Isn't this what I think it is?"

"What?" Tonraq questions; completely oblivious to what is in the box and the city's tradition of how to ask a woman to marry them.

Senna slowly opens the box and they both gasp at the sight.

A shining diamond is sparkling at them; it looks beautiful. It isn't too big, but it isn't small either.

"Is he-" Tonraq begins, but can't find the words to finish the sentence.

Senna nods her head slowly, "Mako is going to ask our daughter to marry him . . . at least he _was_ going to ask her I'm guessing before the whole Amon thing happened."

Tonraq is completely speechless. No words can express what he's feeling expect for, "I'll kill him."

Senna rolls her ocean blue eyes that look just like Korra's, "Tonraq! You are not going to kill anyone and you are NOT going to hurt Mako. Understand?"

Tonraq sighs, but nods his head, "Fine. BUT, me and that boy _will_ be having a serious talk."

Senna smiles and rolls her watery blue eyes, "Oh come on, let's go."

Tonraq smiles and walks to his wife's side and begins to walk out of the room with Senna; his arm around her waist.

They both exit the room slowly and begin to head back to the waiting room.

* * *

**Alright guys, that's it for this chapter!**

**I hope you liked it! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thank you all so, so much for reading! Next chapter should be up soon! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hii there everyone, so this is chapter 14 of my miniseries on the Legend of Korra!**

**I hope you like it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

Chapter: 14

. . .

***With Mako And Korra.***

Mako is lying on soft bright green grass. It's so comfortable and smooth; he could lie down on this grass _forever_.

The firebender's eyes are closed and a small smile is on his lips. He doesn't really know where he is, but he is enjoying it. It's quiet and calm here, he feels no pain and he feels happy.

As he has his eyes closed he starts to think . . . he then starts to think of Korra. Where could she be? Was all he was trying to figure out.

Mako then opens his eyes slowly and sits up. He looks around, but sees no sign of the stubborn waterbender who he grew to love.

"Korra?" Mako yells out.

Silence.

Mako tries again, "Korra? Korra . . . where are you?"

Once again there is no answer and Mako is starting to panic. He jumps to his feet and starts running around, searching for his girlfriend.

"Korra?! Korra, you here?! Korra?!" Mako yells, louder, louder and louder.

"Calm down, Mako, I'm right here." Korra says with a smirk on her lips as she walks up to him.

Mako instantly turns around and smiles when he sees Korra running over to him with a smirk on her lips.

"Korra! Where were you? And . . . where are we?" Mako yells as Korra makes it over to him and he pulls her into a tight hug.

Korra wraps her arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around her waist.

"I was talking to Avatar Aang. Nothing you need to worry about." Korra says with a small smile as she pulls away so she could look up into Mako's shinning, bright, golden eyes.

Mako's eyebrows knit together and he cocks his head to the side, "Talking to Avatar Aang? Where are we?"

Korra bites her lip and takes Mako's hand into hers, "Weeeeeeell . . . ."

Mako rolls his eyes, "Korra, where are we?"

The Avatar huffs then answers Mako by mumbling, "We're in the Spirit World."

Mako heard her though and his eyes widen, "S-Spirit W-World?!"

Korra lowers her head and nods, "Yeah . . . Avatar Aang explained everything to me. We're in a coma and I guess our Spirits were sent here."

Mako sighs and runs his hand through his hair, "How do we leave?"

The waterbender bites down on her lip and doesn't answer her boyfriend.

Mako eyes her and raises an eyebrow, "Korra . . . what aren't you telling me? How do we get out of here?"

Korra sighs and shakes her head. Her ocean blue eyes look deep into his amber ones and they dance with fire. Korra snaps, "Maybe I don't _want_ to go back!"

"Excuse me?" That's all Mako could reply to that kind of statement.

Korra throws her hands in the air and huffs, "If we go back then we have to deal with _more_ pain and _more_ suffering, but here . . . here we get to be free. Free from being hurt and free from getting almost killed!"

Mako shakes his head slowly, "Korra . . . I can't just leave Bolin like that. And what about Haku and Rei?!"

Korra doesn't answer Mako. She turns her face away from him so she doesn't have to see the hurt and angry expression on his face.

The firebender pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, "Korra . . . we have to go back. The world needs its Avatar. Haku and Rei need you, Naga needs you, Tenzin, your parents, everyone needs you, Korra!"

Korra shakes her head and a tear escapes her eyes, "But I like it here! You want to know why? Because I'm not hurt here! I don't need to worry if someone will come after me and attack me! I'm free from everything here! The Spirits are nice and friendly here; there are only like two who aren't that nice, but still! I'm free of Amon here! I'm free of my duties, my job; my life! I want to stay here. I know I'm probably acting selfish, but I'm allowed to once in a while! Mako . . . Mako I want you to stay here with me . . . please?"

Mako looks into Korra's begging, bright, watery eyes. It's a huge choice he has to make, but he can't the choice the one he wants to.

"I- I can't, Korra. I can't leave Bolin. I'm the only family he has left." Mako whispers the last part; with his own tears in his eyes.

Korra shakes her head and pushes her body against his, looking straight up at him, "You could see your parents again. They're here . . . somewhere. Please, Mako . . . please stay."

"I thought you love to bend?" Mako suddenly says to the Avatar, _the master of four elements_.

Korra looks at him confused, "I do, why?"

Mako remembers reading some facts on the Spirit World, "Well, when you're in the Spirit World you can't bend, are you going to give your bending up?"

Korra eyes her boyfriend, "Are you seriously using my love for bending against me?"

Mako shakes his head and puts both hands on each side of Korra's cheeks, "Korra, I love you, but we need to go back."

Korra shakes her head, tears spilling down her face.

The Spirit World is so beautiful. No one can deny it. Trees has bloomed flowers spread all over and the grass is a bright green. The sky is blended with a mix of beautiful colors and Spirits pass by, smiles on their faces.

"I don't want to hurt." Korra whispers as she lowers her head so she's staring at her feet.

Mako pulls Korra into a tight hug and they stay like that for a while. Mako kisses the top of Korra head and sighs, "We don't have to go back right away though."

Korra smirks at Mako and stands on her tippy toes and kisses Mako on the lips softly. The two of them kiss for what seems like forever and neither of them want to break apart.

Finally, when they did break apart from the kiss, Korra's ocean blue eyes look deep into Mako's bright, golden ones.

"I love you, Mako." Korra says quietly, almost in a whisper.

Mako strokes Korra's hair and smiles down at her, "I love you too."

It seems like hours pass by, but truly, they have no clue the amount of time passed.

The two are sitting down, leaning against a tall tree, holding hands. Korra has her head lying on Mako's shoulder and Mako has his head resting on top of the waterbender's.

"You know," the firebender begins, "I wonder what everyone's doing now."

Korra's eyebrows knit together, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is," Mako begins to explain, "I wonder how everyone is feeling, seeing us in this- this coma we're in. How do you think Bolin is acting? Or the kids?"

Korra's eyes lower, "I- I don't know. They're probably flipping out. You know, I wonder what we look like. Do we- do we look dead? It's funny, I thought I heard my parents talking to me and I tried to talk back to them, but I couldn't."

The firebender looks down at her and looks at her with curiosity, "Your parents?"

Korra nods her head and sighs, "If it _was_ them and I _did_ hear them talk then . . . they seemed really upset and . . . and broken."

They both sit in silence for a while until Mako stands up from his spot next to his girlfriend and beside the tree and looks deep into his girlfriend's eyes.

"We have to go back." He simply states.

Korra huffs and stands up, "No! Not yet, please? Not yet."

The firebender shakes his head at Korra, "No, Korra, we need to go back . . . now. Our family needs us, we have to go back. Please, please come back with me."

The Avatar's eyes go wide and she just blankly stares at her pleading boyfriend, "M- Mako . . . I- I can't. Not yet . . ."

Mako huffs and throws his arms in the air, "Then when?! Korra, we have to go back, the sooner the better. We'll deal with the pain together. Please . . . please, I'm begging you."

"You go first . . . I'll follow you . . ." Korra says with watery eyes.

Mako eyes her, "You aren't going to come . . . are you? I know you too well, Korra. You can't stay here and just stay in a coma for the rest of your life."

Korra rolls her eyes, "I don't want or need to deal with the massive amount of pain I am going to have to deal with if I go back! I like it here; it's peaceful, it's calm and safe!"

Mako shakes his head and sighs, "I don't want to live without you, but . . . I need to take care of Bolin and the kids . . . please, please come back with me. I need you in my life . . . I love you Korra, please. I'm standing here begging. What do you say?"

Korra hesitates for a moment, but finally walks next to Mako and takes his hand. Mako smiles down at his girlriend and she smiles up at him and they then begin to walk towards the exit to the Spirit World and to their world.

Right as they are about to step into the Spirit World, hand in hand, Korra's hand slowly slips out of Mako's hand.

* * *

** Okay everyone, so that's it for this chapter! :D**

**How was it? I hope you liked it and enjoyed reading it!**

**Is Korra going to exit the Spirit World alongside her boyfriend or no?**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks! :)**_

**Thank you so much for reading; next chapter should be up soon! ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heey there everyone! So, this is chapter 15 of my miniseries on the Legend of Korra!**

**Hope you like it! :D**

***By the way, I would like to thank you all so, so much for reviewing/favoriting/following/reading my story! I really do appreciate it! Thank you! ^_^***

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks! :)**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA. ~~ Just the idea. :3 ~~**

* * *

Chapter: 15

. . .

It is finally time for Bolin, Asami, Haku and Rei to visit Korra and Mako.

They were all scared, but they were all somewhat in a way prepared.

Slowly the four of them walk to Mako and Korra's hospital room. They all walk in silence. Rei is holding onto Asami and Bolin's hand and Haku is walking in front of them with his arms across his chest and his head down.

Finally, the four of them make it in front of Korra and Mako's room. The door is closed and for a few minutes they all just stare at it. They were all too scared to open it and enter, but at what seemed like forever waiting outside the door, Haku opens it up.

They all walk inside in the room with their heads down. After they all enter and shut the door closed, they all look up and look over at the unconscious Korra and Mako.

They look so- so peaceful, but so broken and destroyed. They look like they're lying there . . . dead. The bruises are still there but their starting to fade away just like the other scratches and burnt marks that are on their bodies.

"M- Mako . . ." Bolin whispers as he stares at his older broken brother.

Asami puts her hand on Bolin's shoulder, "You're okay . . . it's okay Bolin . . . he's alright."

Bolin wipes his eyes and takes a seat on the chair beside the bed on Mako's side.

Asami walks over and sits down on the chair on Korra's side of the bed.

The two kids climb on the bed and sit on the edge. Haku is sitting on the edge of the bed on Korra's side and Rei is sitting on the edge of the bed on Mako's side.

"Do you think they could hear us? If we talk to them?" Haku asks as he looks at Asami then looks over at Bolin.

Bolin nods and gives Haku a small smile, "Yeah . . . yeah, I think they could and I'm sure they would love to hear you both."

Haku nods his head and faces Mako and Korra . . . the two people who he thinks of has his own parents. The two people who he grew to love . . . the two people who are now in this coma.

"Hey . . . Rei and I are here. So are Bolin and Asami . . . we all really miss you guys . . . it's been like . . . forever. I hope you both come back . . . we love you and we want to see you again . . . awake." Haku whispers to the unconscious waterbender and firebender.

Bolin runs his hand through his hair and chuckles, "Mako . . . when we were on the streets, you use to threaten me that if I ever got hurt or killed . . . you would kill me. What makes you different? Mako, if you don't wake up from this coma, I swear I will kill you myself."

Asami chuckles and takes Korra's hand in her own, "Korra . . . when Tarrlok kidnapped you and Mako was going INSANE looking for you . . . I was so, so jealous. I just wanted Mako to forget about you and focus on me. I feel horrible the way that I treated you. Yeah, we were okay and friends around each other and I know that this was A WHILE ago, but I never really told you how I felt. Mako always looked at you in a certain way that he would never look at me in. I always tried to make Mako forget about you and when he chose you over me . . . I knew it was the right decision, but I still hated it. You're probably wondering why I'm bringing this up now and it's because, you have to wake up. I didn't just 'hand over' Mako just so you could give up and be stuck in this coma!"

Bolin chuckles and rolls his forest green eyes, "Oh? So what? I'm not good enough for you, Asami?"

Asami laughs, she knows Bolin is just joking with her.

Rei wipes her own tears away and her huge, watery, baby blue eyes, "Korra . . . Mako . . . I hope you could hear me. I miss you a lot. You're my new family and I really hope you wake up so I could tell you both that I- that I love you."

Asami turns her face away so the kids don't see the tears pour down her face. Bolin tries to wipe his own tears away, but they just keep coming back. The tears always come back no matter how many times he tries to wipe them away.

"Uncle Bolin?" Rei says quietly and then faces Bolin.

Bolin clears his throat and nods, "Yeah?"

"Do you think it is okay if I call Mako and Korra mom and dad?" Rei says as she bites her lip and she lowers her eyes, embarrassed of the question.

A smile appears on the earthbender's face and he nods his head slowly, more tears filling his eyes, "Yeah . . . yeah, I think they would like that."

Rei smiles and looks back over at the unconscious firebender and Avatar.

Hours pass by and the four of them never leave their spots. They continue to talk and share memories with the two lifeless bodies.

There are a few moments when they all shared a laugh or some giggles but otherwise, they just frowned and let the tears come down their faces.

It is now starting to get dark and none of them know if they should leave or stay. Tenzin, Pema, Lin, Katara, Senna and Tonraq all went back to the island to get some rest, but Bolin, Asami and the kids wanted to stay.

The nurses and doctors already agreed that they could stay as long as they didn't make any trouble or any noises.

It's now in the middle of the night and everyone is fast asleep. Bolin is sleeping in the chair beside the bed on Mako's side and Asami is sleeping on the chair next to Korra's side. Haku and Rei are sleeping on the bed in between Mako and Korra.

Everything is silent and calm until someone on the bed starts to stir and it _isn't_ one of the kids.

Rei's eyes slowly open when she hears a moan coming from someone next to her. Also, she could feel the body next to hers moving and stirring.

Rei lifts up her head and her ice blue eyes blink to adjust to the dark, trying to see what's going on.

The moaning continues and then a small whisper is heard, "K- Korra?"

Rei gasps. She knows that voice. A huge smile appears on the small girl's face and her eyes open wide.

Mako's golden eyes flicker open and they instantly lie eyes on the small girl who is sitting up on the bed next to him.

"R- Rei . . .?" Mako says with a shaky and husky voice.

Rei lets the new tears run down her face and she cries out as loudest as she can, "Daddy!"

That breaks Mako's heart. Those words make him feel amazing and so loved. He never thought in a million years he would hear someone say that to _him_. He watches as the small girl jumps on top of him and wraps her small arms around his neck. The girl hugs him tightly and he could feel her cold tears drop onto his shoulder.

Even though Rei and Haku isn't his by blood . . . that doesn't really matter anymore. Mako considers the two small kids as his own and he loves them with all his heart.

"Rei!" Mako finally says with a small chuckle.

Bolin moans at the sudden noise, "Ugh . . . guys keep it down. Five- five more minutes, please?"

Mako and Rei pull apart from their tight embrace and they both laugh at Bolin.

"Bo . . ." Mako begins but Bolin just moans, "Bo . . . BOLIN!"

Bolin immediately jumps out of his seat and lands on his feet, "Ah! What?! What happened?!"

It takes Bolin a minute before realizing that his brother is sitting up on the bed with Rei on his lap.

"Mako?" Bolin begins with wide eyes. After staring at his brother he finally cries out, "Mako!"

The earthbender instantly hugs his brother tightly and Mako winces at how tight the hug is. Bolin pulls away with a grin on his face, "Sorry, I just really missed you."

Asami and Haku moan and then both their eyes slowly open.

"What's with all the yelling?" Asami mumbles and rubs her eyes.

Haku yawns and stretches, "Really, what's going on?"

Mako, Rei and Bolin all laugh and then Asami and Haku hear it. They hear Mako's laugh.

Immediately Haku jumps off the bed and runs to the light switch. He flicks it on and looks at Mako.

He gasps when he sees Mako sitting up on bed with a large smirk on his lips.

"Mako!" Haku cries out and runs back over to the bed and gives Mako an even tighter hug than the one Bolin gave him.

A large smile appears on Asami's face, "Mako! We were so worried about you, how are you feeling? I'm- I mean, we're, so glad that you're awake!"

Mako smiles at the nonbender, "I'm okay . . . I've been better though. I'm really glad to see you all. I missed you guys a lot."

Haku's eyebrows knit together and he slowly faces Korra, "Wait . . . why are you awake and not Korra?"

Mako's eyebrows knit together as well and his head turns to face the still unconscious Avatar.

"K- Korra?" Mako chokes out, trying to hold in the tears that are going to spill at any second.

Korra's body is still, the only thing moving is her chest slowly going up and down . . . it's moving very slow though.

Mako shakes his head and he begins to whisper, "No . . . damn it Korra, no!"

"No what?" Bolin says with a confused look on his face.

Mako takes Korra's hand in his and he holds it tightly, "We were both in the Spirit World. We both were talking and I wanted to come back here but she wanted to stay there. So, I agreed to stay a little bit longer and finally we both decided that it was time to come back and leave the Spirit World."

Asami shakes her head and looks at Korra with sadness in her eyes, "Then why isn't Korra waking up? Did something else happen?"

"She still didn't want to come back, but I convinced her that the world and the kids and her family need her. She then agreed and we both started to walk towards the exit of the Spirit World together . . . hand in hand." Mako explains.

Bolin nods his head slowly, "So then what's the problem? Why isn't she waking up?"

Mako looks down and lets one tear slip down his pale face, "Right as I walked through the exit . . . her hand slipped out of mine. I- I think she decided not to come back. No . . . no come on, Korra . . . come on. W- wake up. Please? I- I need you."

There wasn't really anything else to say. Korra's body is still and her mind is somewhere else.

Rei bursts out in tears and Mako instantly wraps his arms around the small girl. She cries into Mako's chest and Haku just sits on the bed with an emotionless face.

Asami notices Haku's expression and she frowns, "H- Haku? You alright?"

Haku chuckles, "I am just perfect. Korra, who we both grew to love . . . we both grew to think of her as our mom, doesn't want or care about us."

Once Mako hears those words leave Haku's mouth he shakes his head, "That isn't true. Korra loves you both so, so much and she cares about the two of you a lot. She just was hurting . . . I'm sure she'll come back to us . . . she- she has too."

Haku shakes his head and lets the tears come down his face, "She could have came back! She could have came back with you, but she didn't want to! She chose to stay in the Spirit World and not come back to us! Her family!"

Mako runs out of words to say. He just lets his own tears run down his face as he watches Haku pull his knees up to his chest and lie his head on his knees. He watches Haku- no . . . he watches his _son_ cry and he then looks down to see Rei, his _daughter_, cry into his chest.

Bolin walks over to Asami and pulls her into a tight hug. Asami and Bolin let their own tears come down their cheeks; they now have to deal with losing one of their _best_ friends.

As everyone in the room is crying and spilling their emotions whether it's sadness, anger, hurt, disappointed, regretful, broken, etc . . . they don't realize that something else is happening.

No one realizes that Korra's eyes slowly open and reveal her bright ocean blue eyes that sparkle in the light.

Korra heard what they all said and she hates herself for making them think that way.

The Avatar puts on a smile and raises an eyebrow, "Did you really think I would rather spend the rest of my life alone in the Spirit World than with my family who I love so much?"

Everyone jumps at the sudden voice from the waterbender and they all stare at her with wild, shocked, watery and now happy eyes.

"Korra!" They all cry out in unison as they all jump on top of her and hug her tightly.

Korra at first moans at the pain, but a large smile appears on her lips and she hugs them all back tightly.

"Sorry I kept you guys waiting. Mr. City Boy over here didn't want to wait." Korra says the last part with a chuckle and a wink.

The firebender goes to protest but before he can, the waterbender smashes her lips against his.

They both smile into the kiss until Asami rolls her bright, lime green eyes, "Oh, get a room, would 'ya?"

Everyone laughs and Korra smirks, "You're in _our_ room."

Asami laughs and Bolin smiles, "It's nice to see that the same old Korra is back."

Korra smiles and holds Mako's hand in her own, "I missed you guys a lot. I love you all so, so much and I want you ALL to know that I will NEVER leave you guys."

Everyone smiles at one another and has another tight group hug.

Finally after a few minutes of more talking and hugging, Bolin and Asami stand up.

"Hey, we're going to head home. It's almost morning and we need _some_ kind of sleep. We'll come back tomorrow, alright?" Bolin says with a small smile.

Korra and Mako nods their heads and smile.

"You guys going to come?" Asami questions the two kids who are sitting in between Mako and Korra.

Haku and Rei look at each other then at Asami and Bolin. "Nope." They both reply in unison with large smiles on their faces.

They all laugh and Asami nods her head, "Alright, we'll be back later with everyone. Then, after everyone talks to you guys, we'll give the two of you some privacy and let the doctors do whatever they have to, to make sure you're both okay."

Korra and Mako nod in agreement.

"Thanks Asami, Bolin." Korra says with a smile and a small wave goodbye.

Mako waves to Bolin and Asami, "Bye guys."

Bolin and Asami wave goodbye and say in unison, "Bye, see you later!"

Then they leave the room.

Korra lies back down on the bed and sighs, "I'm tired."

"Same." Rei mumbles.

"Agreed." Haku says in between a yawn.

"Extremely tired." Mako adds.

Haku and Rei then lie down on the bed in between the firebender and the waterbender. Haku curls up next to Korra and Rei curls up next to Mako.

"Love you guys, night." Korra says as she closes her eyes.

"Love you all, goodnight." Mako says and closes his eyes.

Haku and Rei smile and then close their eyes. In unison they both say, "We love you, mom, we love you, dad. Night."

That brings a large smile on Korra and Mako's faces and then shortly they all fall asleep.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter! :)**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and enjoyed reading it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks! :)**_

**Thank you all again for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following my story, I really do appreciate it a lot! :D**

****Next chapter should be up soon!****

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heey everyone! How's it going? So, this is chapter 16 of my miniseries of the Legend of Korra, hope you like it! :D**

**Thank you all so, so much for reviewing/following/favoriting/reading my story, I really appreciate it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

Chapter: 16

. . .

Once the morning comes, Pema, Tenzin, Lin, Katara, Senna, Tonraq, Bolin and Asami immediately come to the hospital to see Korra and Mako.

Doctors keep running test on Mako and Korra to make sure that they're both healthy and that they won't be re-entering the coma.

After hours of taking tests, the doctors put Mako and Korra back in their hospital rooms and back onto the two combined beds. Rei and Haku decided to go to the cafeteria to get some breakfast while the doctors were running some more tests.

Once back on lying on the combined beds, Mako puts on of his arms around Korra and she lies her head down on his shoulder.

"Why did you slip out of my hand?" Mako finally breaks the silence in the room and looks down at Korra.

Korra bites her lip and Mako could feel her body tense. "Umm . . ." Korra begins, "I don't really know. I guess I was kind of nervous to go back. I was scared, you know? I didn't want to face everyone and I didn't want to face the pain . . ."

Mako frowns at Korra but holds her tighter against him as she continues, "I knew exactly what I wanted though once you were gone and I was alone in the Spirit World. I wanted a family . . . I wanted you. I wanted the kids . . . I'm sorry.

Mako shakes his head, "Don't be sorry. It's okay to be scared you know. I understand and it's alright. At least you're here now, that's all that matters."

The firebender kisses his girlfriend on the head and smiles down at her. Korra smiles back at him and kisses his lips softly, "I love you, Mako."

Mako smiles and kisses her forehead, "I love you too, Korra."

The two continue to sit in silence and wait for everyone to come barging in here to see them.

While lying there in silence Mako begins to think then he suddenly remembers what he wanted to do. He wanted to propose to the Avatar next to him.

He tries to remember where exactly he put the ring then he suddenly remembers he placed it in his jacket pocket. One problem . . . where's his jacket?

The firebender looks around the room and tries to not make it obvious that he is looking for something.

As he searches the room with his eyes for his jacket, the door opens and _everyone_ comes barging in with huge smiles on their faces.

Korra's parents instantly run to her side and hug her tightly, Haku and Rei jump on the bed and sit in between Mako and Korra, Bolin and Asami run to Mako's side and begin talking to him, Lin, Katara, Tenzin and Pema all stand in front of the beds and talk to the both of them.

"We're so happy to see the two of you awake and healthy." Katara says once silence starts to fill the room.

Everyone looks up at the old waterbender and smile. Katara smiles at Mako and Korra as she continues, "Everyone was very worried about you both. We were not sure if you both would make it, but you both did. We all love you both so, so much and we are more than happy to see you both here with us and awake out of that horrible coma."

Korra gives Katara a sad smile, "Thank you, Master Katara. We both love you all so, so much and we're so happy to be awake as well and we're so happy to be spending our time with you all."

Katara chuckles and shakes her head, "That is a nice thing to say, but we all know what the two of you want. You both want and need to spend some time alone together. In a few minutes we'll all leave and give the two of you some privacy."

Everyone laughs and nods their head, agreeing with the statement expect for Tonraq.

"Now wait just a minute," Tonraq begins to say with a strong voice, "I just got my baby girl back and you want me to just walk out of here after spending only a little time with her?"

Senna rolls her eyes at her husband, "Tonraq, don't you think that _Mako_ needs to _talk_ to _Korra_ about _something important_." Senna tries to remind Tonraq about the ring without giving anything away. Tonraq, however, knows what Senna is talking about but plays dumb.

"Oh, what ever do you mean?" Tonraq says, acting like he has no clue about the ring.

Everyone in the room looks at Senna and Tonraq, confused, and has their eyebrows knit together.

"Um, what are you guys talking about?" Korra questions with lots of confusion in her voice.

"Oh, it's nothing dear." Senna answers her daughter with a loving smile. Senna then turns to Mako and smiles, "By the way, Mako, your _jacket_ and scarf is safe so don't worry."

Mako's eyes widen and he instantly asks, "Where's my jacket?"

Korra chuckles, "Wow, usually you would be freaking out over where your scarf is."

Mako smirks and doesn't reply to his girlfriend. Senna walks over to the small closet door in the corner of the room and opens it. She then grabs the scarf and jacket and walks back over to Mako to hand it to him.

"Good luck, Mako." Senna whispers as she hands the jacket slowly over to the firebender then hands him the red, worn out scarf.

Mako stares at her confused at first but then realizes that Senna found out his plan. Mako smiles at Senna and nods his head, "Thanks."

Rei grabs the scarf from Mako's hand and wraps it around her own neck. She buries her face in the scarf, just like Mako usually does, and smiles.

Mako chuckles and smiles at the small girl, "Rei . . .?"

Rei looks up at Mako and cocks her head to the side, "Yeah?"

The firebender grows a small smile on his lips, "You can keep the scarf if you would like."

Korra gasps along with everyone else in the room. He wouldn't let ANYONE touch the scarf expect for sometimes Korra and Bolin and now he's just giving it to the small child.

Rei's face lights up as she nods her head, "Thank you! But, instead of me just keeping it, can we both share it?"

Mako chuckles and nods his head, "Sure thing."

Haku smiles at his sister and then looks at Mako, "Thank you."

The firebender nods his head and smiles. Haku looks over to Bolin and smirks, "You ready to train some more? There are plenty of rocks outside."

Bolin's forest green eyes widen and he shakes his head, "No! You could probably kill me if you wanted to!"

Lin raises an eyebrow at the earthbender, "Why would you think that?"

Bolin chuckles and rubs the back of his neck, "Outside he picked up the entire street just to save Rei . . . I still can't pick up the _entire_ street and I'm much older than him!"

Everyone laughs and looks at the smirking Haku.

Mako then knits his eyebrows together and his voice is now serious, "Save Rei? What happened?"

"Did something happen to the kids when we were in the coma?" Korra questions with a hint of worry in her voice.

Asami bites her lip and starts to explain what happened, "Rei kind of got upset and she ran outside the hospital. Haku ran after her but when he caught up with her, she was lying in the middle of the street. She tripped and a car was coming fast and Haku had to think fast. So, he jumped in front of her and he earthbended the street up to protect them."

Korra and Mako's eyes widen. They are both speechless and shocked at the news.

Lin then folds her arms across her chest, "So, you're telling me that, that huge accident that is in front of the hospital was done because of _this_ young boy?"

Bolin's eyes wide and he shrugs his shoulders, "Uh . . . no?"

Lin rolls her deep, green eyes and shakes her head, "Fantastic."

Pema claps her hands together and smiles, "Alright everyone. Let's go give these two some privacy. Bolin, you could teach Haku some cool earthbending tricks or Haku could teach you, Katara and Senna could show Rei some awesome waterbending moves, and the rest of us could just talk about some things and decide where everyone is going to stay at the island."

They all nod their heads in agreement expect for Tenzin and Tonraq.

"Should we really leave these two 'young adults' with ranging hormones alone . . . in this empty hospital room . . . sharing this _one_ bed." Tenzin says with a shaky voice.

Korra gasps and places her hand over her hanging open mouth, Mako blushes and bites his tongue and everyone else in the room just laughs or gasps . . . or both.

Tonraq nods his head and agrees with what Tenzin said, "I agree with Tenzin."

Rei cocks her head to the side, "What are hormones?"

Everyone's eyes widen and they all try to come up with an answer but no one can come up with one.

"Uh . . . it's, um, when you, um, are, um, hurting and they, um, want to, um, give, um, each other a . . . massage?" Bolin tries to come up with an explanation.

"I don't get it . . . that doesn't make any sense with that sentence though." Rei says with a frown and she pouts because she knows they aren't telling her the truth.

"Hey, Bolin, why don't you go show Haku some of those moves . . . NOW!" Korra says with a fake smile on her lips and trying to stay calm.

Bolin nods his head quickly, "Yeah, why don't we?! Come on Haku and everyone else, let's go."

They all nod in agreement before they say something else that they shouldn't.

Right as Bolin is about to exit the room he shouts out, "If I don't come back that's because Haku's earthbending killed me or at least tried to kill me and I'm badly hurt!"

Everyone laughs and one by one they all vanish out of the room, leaving Mako and Korra alone.

"So . . ." Korra says to break the awkward silence, "we're alone."

Mako nods his head and rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah . . . so . . . um, Korra?"

Korra's big, ocean blue eyes look up at him and she cuddles up closer to his body. She puts one of her legs over his and she lies her head back down on his shoulder so she could still see his face.

Mako starts to get even more nervous now and he gulps, "I want- no, I _need_ to ask you something."

Korra nods her head so he continues.

The firebender looks down and starts to think, "You know, before I ask you the question, I want to talk to you for a minute."

Korra smiles up at him and nods her head, "Alright, about what?"

Mako takes a deep breath and starts to really think, "You know, I really do love them."

The Avatar knows exactly who he's talking about. He's talking about Haku and Rei.

"I know you do. I do too . . . a lot." Korra says with a small smile.

Mako shakes his head and a small tear escapes his amber eyes. He starts to think about what happened at the cabin and everything that happened with May and Amon, "I didn't want them at first and now . . . if I ever lose them I wouldn't know what to do with myself. When I thought I lost you I wanted to die . . . then May was going after them and I just lost it."

Korra ocean blue eyes lock with Mako's amber eyes, "We're all fine though . . . we're finally a family. You never have to worry about losing us again. Mako, I love you so, so much. What's making you bring this up?"

The firebender shrugs his shoulders slightly, "I just wanted to get it off my chest before I continue . . ."

Korra nods, "Well, we never have to worry about Amon or May again. We're safe and happy and that's how it's going to stay."

Mako smiles and then takes a small box out of his jacket pocket, "Korra . . . I wanted to do this before, but then all this chaos happened and I didn't get a chance to."

"What is it?" Korra questions as her eyebrows knit together.

Mako takes a deep breath then opens the box to reveal a shining diamond ring, "I know the Water Tribe have a different tradition with the necklaces, but I will still get you that. But, for now I wanted to give this to you. Korra, I love you so, so, so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Korra . . . will you marry me?"

Korra's eyes are wide and she is speechless.

Mako's golden eyes look at down at the ring then they look back into Korra's shocked, ocean blue eyes, "I wanted to ask you at the Republic City Park near the large fountain and give you flowers and dance with you, but . . . I want to ask you, now. I want to be your husband and I can't wait for your answer . . . I hope it's a yes. I love you. I'm also sorry I'm not on one knee, but it kind of hurts to stand and I don't think I could get down on one knee and then stand back up. So what do you say, Avatar? Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter! :)**

**Not my best chapter but I hope you liked it and enjoyed reading it anyways! ^_^**

**Thank you again all so, so much for reading/reviewing/following/favoriting my story! I really appreciate it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thank you all so much for reading! Next chapter should be up soon! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heey there everyone! How are you guys? So, first off I just want to say I'm so, so sorry for the late updates! School has been crazy and I've been studying and then there is homework so again, I am so, so sorry!**

**Now, this is chapter 17 of my miniseries on the Legend of Korra, I hope you like it! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks! :)**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA. (Just the idea! ^_^)**

* * *

Chapter: 17

. . .

Mako patiently waits for Korra to answer his question.

The young Avatar sits there with wide eyes and her mouth is slightly hanging open. Mako bites his lip and stares into her ocean blue eyes, scared of what she is going to say because she is taking a white to answer.

"Um . . . Korra? Are-are you okay?" Mako says with a shaky and unsure voice.

Korra blinks a few times and images and memories start to flash before her eyes.

_Her and Mako first meeting . . ._

_Her and Mako's first kiss . . ._

_The first time she cried over Mako . . ._

_Her falling asleep on Mako's shoulder . . ._

_Her and Mako defeating Amon together . . ._

_Her losing her bending and Mako being the one to comfort her . . ._

_Mako telling her that he loved her . . ._

_Her telling Mako that she loves him too . . ._

_Their first _real_ kiss, the kiss that made it official that they're dating . . ._

_The first time she and Mako had a real fight that ended up with Korra walking out of the house and almost being killed of what was left of the Equalist . . ._

_The first time she and Mako made love . . ._

_When they both found Haku and Rei . . ._

_Them becoming a real family . . ._

_Defeating Amon and his wife . . ._

_Them in the Spirit World together while they were in the coma . . ._

_Both of them waking up from the coma . . ._

_Both of them seeing their friends, their family . . . their kids. Haku and Rei are their kids . . ._

_And now . . . the both of them are sitting on the bed, the firebender waiting for her to answer his question._

Korra continues to stare at Mako with wide eyes. She's completely speechless.

Mako starts to panic and think that Korra is going to say no so he looks down slowly and is about to put the ring away.

Instantly Korra stops him and nods her head with tears coming down her cheeks.

"Yes." Is all Korra could manage to say. She smiles and Mako looks directly at her with his own smile appearing on his lips.

"Yes?" Mako chokes out, his own tears forming in his amber eyes.

The waterbender nods her head and giggles, "Yes! Yes, I'll marry you, Mako!"

They both smile at each other before Korra pushes herself into his arms, pressing her body to his, and kisses him passionately on the lips.

At first the kiss in rough, but slowly their kiss gets slower and slower and more romantic.

"I . . . love . . . you." Korra says in between kisses.

Mako chuckles and continues to kiss Korra, "I . . . love you . . . too . . . Korra."

Mako gently puts the ring on Korra's left hand on her ring finger. They both smile into each other's eyes and then start to kiss once again.

Both their bodies are pressed together and their lips are smashed together. Both of their eyes are closed, Mako has his arms wrapped around Korra's waist and Korra has her arms wrapped around Mako's neck.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the two pull apart and stare into each other's eyes. Ocean eyes stares into burning fire ones.

"So . . . this- this is really happening?" Korra chokes out with a smirk.

Mako chuckles and nods his head, "Yeah . . . yeah, it really is."

They both share another passionate kiss and Korra bites her lip, "So, City-Boy, what now?"

The firebender chuckles then kisses the top of Korra's head, "I don't know. Plan the wedding once we're out of here?"

Korra moans, "Ugh . . . that's going to mean that I'm going to have to try on like . . . a billion dresses and wear make-up and high-heels and whatever else that's girly."

Mako laughs at that statement, which is so like something Korra would say, "Oh? So would you rather wear sweat pants and a tank-top and messy hair?"

Korra pouts and folds her arms across her chest, "Well, Mr. Hat Trick, you're going to have to wear a tuxedo and get all dressy yourself."

Mako moans, "Bolin is probably going to make me have my hair slink back and well . . . let's just say that I'm probably going to look completely different."

Korra shakes her head and looks up at Mako, "One thing that I really want on our . . . wedding day . . . is that I want you to keep your hair like it usually is. I like it this way, promise me?"

The firebender smiles and slowly nods his head, "Of course, but you're going to be the one talking to Bolin and telling him that."

Korra laughs and nods her head as she cuddles closer to her boyfriend- no, now her _fiancée_.

"Oh and Mako?" Korra says, remembering something else important.

"Yeah?" Mako answers as he closes his eyes and rests his head on Korra's head.

"You do realize that the airbending kids and Haku and Rei are going to want to make this wedding thing a _huge_ deal, right? They're all also going to invite pretty much everyone." Korra says with a small chuckle.

Mako chuckles himself and shrugs his shoulders slightly, "Yeah . . . I figured that."

Mako kisses the top of his fiancée's head and sighs, "So . . . who's telling everyone?"

Both of them look at each other then at the same time they both yell, "Not it!"

They both eye each other and pout. They're both stubborn and they both know it so the real question now is . . . who's going to win this fight? Who's going to tell everyone that they're getting married?

"Noooooo, you _have_ to do it!" Korra whines, hoping that Mako will do it and not make her do it.

The firebender shakes his head and rolls his eyes, "Nuh-uh, you're doing it. You're father and Tenzin will _kill_ me."

Korra continues to pout and frown at the man next to her, "Fine, then who's going to tell him? Because, Mako, I surely aren't going to tell them and if you're not then who? Who's going to tell _everyone_ that we're going to get married?"

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!" A loud, happy, perky, small voice yells as a small girl is standing in the doorway with wide eyes and her mouth slightly hanging open.

Korra and Mako both jump and then see Ikki standing in the doorway with a huge smile on her lips.

Everyone comes rushing into the room with wide eyes and shocked expressions on their faces.

"W-what did Ikki just say?" Tenzin chokes out with a completely shocked expression.

"So, are you guys going to get married? Live in a castle? Have babies?!" Ikki begins with her thousands of questions.

Korra and Mako are both speechless and unable to make a sound.

Senna rolls her bright blue eyes and puts her hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Congratulations."

"Yay, you're getting married!" Haku and Rei both cry out then jumps on the bed and hugs Mako and Korra tightly.

"This is so awesome!" Rei yells with a huge smile on her happy face.

"Mako . . ." Tonraq begins, "we're going to have a serious talk later. But, for now . . . congratulations and take care of my daughter."

Mako nods his head slowly, a bit scared of the older waterbender. Bolin smirks at his brother and shakes his head, "It's about time you did it."

Everyone laughs and Asami smiles at the two, "We're all really happy for you guys. Oh, Korra?! Can I help plan the wedding?"

"I want to help!" Ikki and Jinora both yell out as they raise their hands in the air with big smiles on their faces.

Pema chuckles, "Girls, I'm sure Mako and Korra want to wait a bit before getting married."

Korra shakes her head and smiles at Mako, "I want to get married to him as soon as possible."

Lin rolls her grayish/dark green eyes, "Of course you both don't want to wait. You, Avatar, can never be patient."

Korra sticks her tongue out at Lin, "You know, I heard what you said to me when I was in that coma." Korra winks at the earthbender as she begins to blush and she instantly looks away, "Be quiet Avatar or you'll be in jail quicker than you can bend an element."

Korra pouts but shrugs her shoulders, "Fineeeeee."

Everyone is talking and discussing wedding plans until a doctor walks into the room with a smile.

"Hello everyone. Avatar Korra, Mako." The doctor nicely greets everyone with a small smile on his lips.

Everyone nods at the doctor and smiles back at him.

"So, I was looking over the test we ran and everything is clear and okay. You both are free to leave. I hope you both recover well and I hope you both have for the rest of the day and a great day." With that said, the doctor turns on his heel and walks out of the hospital room.

Korra cheers and her ocean blue eyes light up, "Awesome! I finally get to leave this stupid hospital!"

Everyone laughs and Katara claps her hands together, "Alright, so, who's ready to leave?"

Korra and Mako both smile at each other and nod their heads, "Let's go." Mako says with a smile as he places a small kiss on Korra's forehead.

Senna helps Korra get out of bed and helps her get ready while Bolin helps Mako get out of bed and gets him ready to go.

Once everyone is ready to leave, they all walk out of the hospital (Korra and Mako are in wheelchairs just until they get to Oogie and back to the island) and then they all climb onto Oogie and take off towards the island.

While on Oogie, Mako has his arms wrapped around Korra and she is cuddling with him. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, thinking about what's going to happen on their wedding day.

Haku and Rei are sitting next to Korra and Mako while talking to the airbending children. Everyone else is just sitting in the middle and talking and smiling. Everyone is excited for Mako and Korra's wedding day that will shortly be arriving.

* * *

**Alright everyone, that's it for this chapter! Hope you liked it!**

**Sorry again for the late update! I hope you enjoyed reading the chapter and the next chapter should be up soon! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi there everyone! How's everything going? Well, this is chapter 18 of my miniseries on the Legend of Korra!**

**Hope you like it! :)**

**I just would like to say: Thank you all so, so much for favoriting/following/reviewing/reading my story! I really appreciate it! ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

Chapter: 18

. . .

***A Few Weeks Later.***

Korra is standing in the middle of her room on the Air Temple Island. She is staring at the full-body mirror with a shocked face. Her eyes are wide, her mouth is slightly hanging open and her face looks pale.

The waterbender sighs and runs her hand through her hair. The room is silent as the young Avatar stands in front of the mirror with her wedding dress on her.

The dress is beautiful. Korra doesn't really like to wear dresses, but this one was an exception.

Korra's too busy to realize that her door slowly opens and closes and someone is standing behind her, watching her.

"You look amazing." Pema says with a huge smile on her face.

At first Korra jumps a little, but she slowly smiles and turns around to face Pema, "I can't believe this is all happening. I'm so- so scared but so happy, you know?"

Pema chuckles and sits down on the bed, "I know exactly what you mean. When Tenzin and I were getting married, I was so, so scared, but I was happy too."

"It just feels so weird. I just never imagined me getting married . . . to anyone . . . especially not Mako." Korra says with a shrug to the shoulders. Korra sighs and turns around to face the mirror again.

"Mako loves you so much. You're both perfect together; your both made for each other. You are both going to live an amazing life with Haku and Rei and who knows, you might even have more kids in the future." Pema says the end with a wink and a small giggle.

Korra's face starts to get hot and she could feel herself blushing. Pema laughs then stands up next to Korra, "This dress looks amazing on you by the way."

Korra smiles at the dress and nods her head, "I love this dress. It might have been extremely annoying to pick it out and find it . . . but it was so worth it."

_**-Flashback-**_

_Korra slowly walks into a small shop in the upper part of Republic City with Asami, Rei, Pema and Senna._

_The Avatar was not happy at all; she hates dresses and she hates wearing them. She hates it even more that she is being forced to come to this stupid shop to pick out a dress then she has to pick out her worst enemy . . . high heels._

_Asami is dragging Korra by the hand inside the shop with a large smile on her face, "Come on, Korra. You have to pick out a dress."_

_Korra moans and begins to pout, "Why?! I hate dresses and high heels . . . just no."_

_Asami laughs and shakes her head, "Because it's for your wedding day, that's why."_

_A small smile appears on the waterbender's face. She's so excited, but nervous about the whole wedding thing. However, the Avatar can't wait to be married to the love of her life . . . Mako._

_Senna, Rei and Pema both walk off somewhere in the back of the shop while Asami and Korra head over to the front of the shop where the high heels are._

"_Okay, what about this one? These high heels are pretty." Asami says as she picks up a six inch white high heels._

_Korra raises an eyebrow and folds her arms across her chest, "You would have to kill me if you want me to wear those."_

_Asami rolls her lime green eyes and sighs, "You're going to make this difficult . . . aren't you?"_

_Korra smirks at the nonbender and shrugs her shoulders, "It all depends on how this 'high heel picking' goes."_

_Asami places the high heels back on the counter and starts her search for another pair that Korra might actually like and wear._

_Rei then comes running over to Korra with a white dress in her hands, "Korra, mom! Try this one!"_

_Korra turns around to see Rei now standing in front of her with a huge smile on her face. Rei is holding the short, white dress in her small hands._

"_Here! You might like this one Grandma Senna and Grandma Pema said!" Rei says as she hands the dress over to the waterbender._

_Korra nods her head but she already could tell she won't like this dress. Asami then hands Korra four inch white heels._

_The Avatar moans, but sadly grabs the heels and the dress and goes into one of the dressing rooms that are in the corner of the shop._

_A few minutes later and Korra comes back out of the waiting room to only be greeted with more and more dresses and high heels._

_The dress Korra is wearing now goes up to her knees and it plain white. She's wobbling in the high heels and it looks okay on her, but the Avatar doesn't like any of it._

_Hours later and the waterbender tried on various types of wedding dresses and many kinds of high heels. None of them she liked._

_Rei fell asleep on the bench in the front of the shop and Pema is sitting down, watching Asami search for shoes and Senna and Korra looking for dresses._

"_Maybe we should just head home." Korra says with a pout as she folds her arms across her chest._

_Asami looks down and sighs, "Then what are you going to wear for your wedding? You have to wear something; you can't just walk down the aisle with your usual water tribe clothes."_

_Right as Korra was about to ignore Asami's comment and just give up, the waterbender sees from the corner of eye a sparkling white long dress. On a shelf next to the dress there are silver shining two inch high heels._

_Korra's bright ocean blue eyes light up and a huge smile appears on her face. She ignores everything that Asami is saying to her and she just runs after the high heels and dress. She already knows before making it over to the dress and shoes that she is going to love them and that they're the ones. The perfect ones for her and Mako's wedding._

_**-End Of Flashback-**_

Pema chuckles at the memory, "You were so much work. Everything we gave you to try on you completely _hated_ it. It's funny how just as we're about to leave at the corner of your eye you could find the two items that you need and not give it a second thought."

Korra shrugs her shoulders, "I guess that dress and those high heels just stood out better than the rest."

Pema smiles at the Avatar, "Just like how you stand out. You're going to be a beautiful bride. You and Mako are going to be so, so happy."

Korra nods her head and a warm smile appears on her lips, "Yeah . . . the four of us –Mako, Rei, Haku and Korra- are going to live a happy life. We're going to be a real family."

***With Mako.***

Mako is standing in his and Bolin's old apartment room. He is standing in his room and is staring into the mirror. He is wearing his tuxedo and his hair is his usual style.

The firebender takes a deep breath and rubs his face with his cold hands.

"Are you getting cold feet about the wedding?" Bolin says as he walks up behind his older brother.

Mako actually gets a little bit angry at Bolin. He hates that his own brother would think he wouldn't want to marry the love of his life, but instead he shrugs it off and shakes his head, "Of course not. I love Korra. I can't wait marry her and start a family with her and the kids."

Bolin smiles, "The big day is tomorrow you know."

Mako sighs and nods his head slowly, "I know . . . I'm just really nervous. I never pictured myself being in a relationship; then I met Asami and I thought I felt something, but I didn't. Now with Korra . . . I still can't picture it. I sometimes think that this is all a dream and I'll wake up to find me lying on my bed in this apartment not even knowing who the Avatar is."

Bolin places his hand on Mako's shoulder, "Mako . . . it's real. You're marrying the Avatar . . . you're marrying Korra . . . you're marrying the love of your life. It's actually happening and nothing is going to change it, you have nothing to worry about."

Mako smiles and turns around to face his brother, "Thanks, Bo."

Bolin shrugs his shoulders and smiles, "No problem, bro. So, what are we going to do with your hair?"

The firebender takes a step back and shakes his head, "Korra _warned_ me that I have to have my hair like this or she would pretty much kill me."

Bolin laughs and shakes his head, "That's _so_ Korra."

Mako laughs alongside his brother, "Tell me about it, but I do like my hair better like this than with it being silk back. You know . . . I wonder what she's going to look like tomorrow, what she's going to wear . . . what her face is going to look like . . . I wonder."

Bolin smirks, "You'll find out soon enough. You know, the airbending kids and Haku and Rei are having so much fun decorating the island for the wedding tomorrow."

Mako chuckles, "I bet they are. I really hope they're not overreacting with it though. I'm sure Ikki is going to over decorate."

The earthbender nods and chuckles, "Hey, you could never _over_ decorate."

The firebender rolls his amber eyes, "Suuuure, Bo."

"You know, Asami told me how it took _forever_ for Korra to pick out a wedding dress and her shoes. It reminds me on how you were." Bolin says as he leans against one of the walls.

Mako rolls his golden eyes as he folds his arms across his chest, remembering the memory.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Haku and Bolin are dragging Mako into the small tuxedo shop in the uptown of Republic City._

_Tenzin and Tonraq are both walking in front of them with expressionless faces._

"_Alright, alright! I could walk on my own thank you very much." Mako says with annoyance in his voice as Bolin and Haku release the firebender with smirks on their faces._

"_Mako, sit." Tonraq says with a stern voice as he eyes the firebender._

_Without waiting to see what happens if he didn't listen to the waterbender, Mako sits down on the small bench that's in the front of the shop._

"_Now, we'll be right back. We're all going to find you the right tuxedo and the right tie and the right shoes." Tonraq says as he, Haku, Tenzin and Bolin all start scanning the shop and searching for the right outfit for Mako._

_The firebender folds his arms across his chest and sighs, "This is surely going to be fun." He mumbles to himself then once again sighs._

_A few minutes later and Bolin and Haku come running up to Mako with six different tuxedos, seven different ties and ten different pairs of shoes._

_Mako raises an eyebrow, "You want me to try all of these on?"_

_Both earthbenders nod their heads with smirks on both of their faces._

"_Oh, and Mako? Tenzin and Tonraq have eight more pairs of tuxedos . . . each." Bolin says as he is trying to hold in his laughter._

_Mako eyes Bolin and Haku then he walks slowly to the dressing room to try on the various kinds of tuxedos, ties and shoes._

_All the tuxedos looked dashing on the firebender, but the firebender didn't like any of them. Something about them just wasn't right and he didn't like them._

_Once Mako exited the dressing room, he shakes his head, saying that he didn't like any of them and everyone sighs._

"_Sit." Haku mumbles and then runs back to the back of the shop to continuing searching._

_Bolin grabs seventeen more tuxedos, four pairs of shoes and nineteen different ties, "You have to like one of these."_

_Mako eyes Bolin and says sarcastically, "Why don't I just try on every tuxedo here?"_

_Bolin and Haku's faces light up and they both say in unison, "Really?!"_

_Mako rolls his golden eyes and snaps, "No!"_

_Both earthbenders pout then run off to go search for more tuxedos while Mako tries on the bunch of outfits he has now._

_Almost six hours of searching for the right tuxedo, shoes, and tie . . . they all just decide to give up for the night and go home. None of them Mako liked and they are all worn out._

_Tonraq looks around then notices that Tenzin is nowhere to be seen._

"_Hey, where's Tenzin?" Tonraq says as his dark blue eyes scan the area._

"_When did he leave?" Haku says as his eyes start searching the shop for the Airbending Master._

_As Mako, Tonraq, Bolin and Haku are searching the shop, Tenzin walks back into the shop with a small smile on his face._

"_Where did you go?" Mako questions the airbender with a hint of curiosity in his voice._

_Tenzin then hands a bag over to Mako and nods his head, "Open the bag."_

_The firebender hesitates at first, but then decides why not and he opens it. Once Mako sees what's in the bag his eyes become watery and a small smile appears on his lips, "Where did you find it?"_

_Tenzin smiles, "It was hard . . . but I did."_

_Bolin cocks his head to the side and places his hands on his hips, "What is it?"_

_Mako wipes his eyes and lets out a shaky laugh, "It's dad's tuxedo, tie and shoes from his and mom's wedding._

_Bolin's forest green eyes widen and he stands there in shock, "W- what? How?!"_

_Mako looks up at Tenzin and smiles, "Thank you, Tenzin."_

_The Airbending Master nods his head then points to the dressing room, "Now, go try it on. Let's see if it fits."_

_The firebender nods his head then practically runs to the dressing room._

_It took a very long time since Mako came out of the dressing room and everyone was starting to get nervous._

"_Do you think he's okay?" Tonraq questions as he starts to get inpatient._

_Then, just as if on cue, the firebender walks out of the dressing room with a well fitted tuxedo that makes him look completely amazing, shining black dress shoes and a black tie. He looks amazing_

_Mako smiles and nods his head, "I like it."_

_Everyone smiles and nods their heads. Haku gives Mako a thumbs-up and he chuckles, "That looks the best on you! You're wearing that for your wedding!"_

_They all agree on Mako and Bolin's father's old wedding outfit and then they all leave the shop with smiles and they all leave the shop with happiness and excitement._

_**-End Of Flashback-**_

Bolin and Mako laugh and then the firebender looks down at the tuxedo, "I believe he would be proud."

Bolin gives a sad smile and he nods his head, "I think so too, Mako."

The two brothers smile at one another then give each other a tight hug.

Mako closes his eyes during the hug and starts to think about his parents, his family, Bolin, the kids, his friends and then tomorrow . . . the day of his and Korra's wedding.

* * *

**Okaay guys, that's it for this chapter!**

**I hope you liked it and enjoyed reading it!**

**Sorry for the late update! I am so, so sorry, school's been crazy and busy, I'm really sorry and I'll try updating faster! Thank you all for understanding! :)**

**Thank you all for reviewing/following/favoriting/and reading my fanfic! I really appreciate it! ^_^**

**Next chapter should be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heey there everyone! How are you guys doing? So, this is chapter 19 of my miniseries on the Legend of Korra! Hope you like it! Only one more chapter to go ^_^**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**Thank you all for reviewing/favoriting/following and reading, I really appreciate it! :D**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

Chapter: 19

. . .

***Later That Night***

It's later that night and the wedding day is tomorrow. But, what's a wedding without its bachelor and bachelorette party?

Mako and Korra both didn't want to have one, but the kids and Asami and Bolin wouldn't let them not have one so now they're stuck with having one.

So now Mako is sitting at a bar with a frown while Bolin and all the other guys are on the dance floor dancing and having a great time. All the guys are there in the bar (expect for the kids) enjoying the bachelor party that is for Mako.

Mako huffs and lays his head on his hand while his elbow is leaning on the counter of the bar.

Bolin notices the firebender not dancing with all the guys and girls that are well . . . not fully dressed (they're wearing miniskirts and tight tank-tops).

The earthbender walks over to his brother and raises an eyebrow, "Mako . . . what are you doing?"

The firebender looks up at his brother and sighs, "Sitting here . . . drinking lychee juice. Can I help you with something, Bo?"

Bolin rolls his forest green eyes, "Why?! This is your last night of _freedom_! Why aren't you partying with all the guys and dancing with the girls?!"

Mako rolls his golden eyes like it's the most obvious thing in the world, "Because I'm getting _married_ tomorrow and I don't want random drunk girls all over me. Also, I just want to hang out with Korra right now . . . I miss her."

Bolin huffs and shakes his head, "You'll see and be with her tomorrow. You be spending the rest of your _life_ with her. This is your one last day of freedom to do guy things and have some fun!"

Mako stands up so he's face to face with his brother, "Bo, I have fun with Korra. Korra gives me freedom and I don't need to do whatever it is you want me to do with those girls over there. Besides, aren't you and Asami a thing?"

"But like I said, this is the one night where you could do _anything_ and you can't get in trouble for it. Tonight, it's a night where it's like your single. Every guy in here is single and every girl is too." Bolin finishes the sentence with a wink and a smirk on his lips.

Mako eyes his younger brother, "Bolin . . . I am not going to cheat on Korra whether tonight I'm supposed to be single or not."

Bolin folds his arms across his chest and pouts, "You're being so unfair. This is supposed to be your night here! Your bachelor party!"

Mako's mouth hangs open and his amber eyes widen, "I didn't WANT this party anyways! You forced me to come!"

Tonraq walks over with his eyebrows knit together, "What's going on here?"

"Bolin wants me to go 'have some fun' with all the guys over there and the . . . girls." Mako says as he shoots Bolin a look.

Bolin gulps, waiting for Tonraq to yell at him but instead the waterbending laughs, "So then why don't you?! Come on, Mako! It's for one night; I'm sure my daughter is having just as much fun."

Mako and Bolin both look at Tonraq with wide eyes and at the same time they both yell out, "Who are you and what did you do to Tonraq?!"

Tonraq chuckles and shrugs his shoulders, "When I had my bachelor party I was an animal believe it or not. I felt guilty at first, but when I found out that Senna was just as guiltily as me . . . yeah, so don't worry about it and have some fun."

With that said, Tonraq walks away and continues dancing and partying. Mako and Bolin are both standing there with wide eyes and their mouths hanging open, "Oh . . . my . . . Spirits . . . who is he?!"

Bolin shakes his head and then smirks at his brother, "You ready to have some real fun?"

Mako sighs, knowing he won't win this argument so he nods his head and lets his brother drag him to the dance floor.

***With Korra.***

Korra is standing in the corner of this new bar in Republic City they just opened up. Girls are dancing and laughing and guys who are shirtless are also on the dance floor dancing and smirking at the girls.

Asami is spinning around, dancing, with two guys and is laughing nonstop. Only the Avatar is standing in the corner of the bar, being quiet and staying by herself.

Korra feels guilty for coming to a bar like this where guys are stripping their shirts off and girls are getting drunk . . . she misses Mako . . . a lot. The only person she wants to be with is her fiancée and soon-to-be husband.

The waterbender sighs and leans her head back against the wall; she closes her eyes and breaths in and out slowly.

While Asami is spinning around she notices the Avatar in the corner and not on the dance floor with all guys and is not having some fun like she's supposed to at a bachelorette party.

The nonbender excuses herself from the guys she was dancing with and she slowly walks over to the waterbender with a raised eyebrow, "Excuse me? What are you doing here, Avatar Korra? Why aren't you on the dance floor getting drunk and having some fun?"

Korra eyes Asami and folds her arms across her chest, "I don't want to go over there and dance with guys who are stripping. If you haven't noticed I'm getting married tomorrow and he's the only guy I want to be with. Not any of these guys."

Asami rolls her lime green, sparkling eyes, "Korra . . . this is your bachelorette party. You are supposed to be having a lot of fun; it's the last day of your 'freedom' before you get married!"

Korra pouts and frowns at her friend, "I just don't want to. I love Mako and all these guys are . . . not Mako. I don't want to have 'fun' with any of them."

Asami shakes her head, "You don't have to do 'things' with them, just go out there and dance."

Korra bites her lip and shrugs her shoulders, "I don't know, I-"

Before the Avatar could finish what she was saying, Asami grabs her hand and pulls her onto the dance floor, pushing her against two guys who look like a year older than her.

"Hey, Avatar." One of the guys says with a wink and pushes his body closer to Korra's.

Korra raises an eyebrow at him and pushes him back, "I'm getting married tomorrow. Back. Off."

The guy licks his lips and pushes his body back against the waterbender, "Don't you know the rules?" he begins with a smirk and he then whispers in her ear, "Tonight . . . you're single."

Korra huffs and when she's about to take a step back, another guy pushes against her from behind as the first guy who is standing in front of her is still getting very close to her and is in her personal space.

Korra eyes the two guys and snaps, "Back off or I'll throw you all the way into the ocean and then bend all the water over you."

The first guy chuckles and starts dancing against Korra, "You're cute when you're all feisty. I like it."

Korra's face turns red and she has had it, "You want to play a game, pretty boy? Let's play a game." Korra then airbends the guy all the way across the room and then turns around to smirk at the other guy, "You want to be next?"

The guy grabs both of Korra's arms and then out of nowhere kisses Korra's lips.

Korra's eyes go wide and she instantly airbends him off of her and he goes flying across the room.

The Avatar huffs then decides that she has had enough and she storms out of the bar.

***With Mako.***

Mako is slowly dancing on the dance floor. Bolin was at first dancing with him, but then he saw a few girls that were cute so he ran off to go hang out with them.

So now Mako is standing in the middle of the dance floor, alone, looking like an idiot.

The firebender huffs and is about to walk off the dance floor and leave, but a tan girl walks in front of him.

"Hey there." The girl says with a smirk on her red, sparkling lips. She is wearing a very short miniskirt that is pink and a light rose color tank-top with red high heels. Her eyes are a light baby blue and her hair is long and blonde.

"Um . . . hi." Mako says as he rubs the back of his neck, "You need something?"

The girl giggles and shrugs her shoulders as she takes a step closer to him, "You're really cute, you know that?"

"Um yeah . . . and I'm also getting married tomorrow." Mako says, trying to give the girl a hint that he isn't interested.

However, the girl doesn't care or even pay attention to his 'hint' and she continues to take steps closer to the firebender, "You know, I always liked firebenders. I might be a waterbender, but for some reason firebenders just grab my interest."

Mako nods his head slowly, "Um, if you excuse me . . . I'm going to go. It was nice, um, talking to you though."

Mako turns to leave, but the girl bends the water from the sink of the bar and wraps it around Mako's wrist, "You're leaving so soon? That's upsetting; you should stay a bit longer."

The firebender eyes the girl, "Let go of me."

The girl smirks and cocks her head to the side, "What? Can't melt water, firebender? Oh come on, lighten up! Have some fun; the Avatar never even has to know."

Before Mako could do anything or say anything else, the girl wraps her arms around his neck and presses her lips to his. Mako tries to pull away, but the girl uses her waterbender to make him stay still.

The girl giggles and smiles during the kiss and finally loses her concentration and releases Mako.

Mako takes advantage of this and runs out of the bar as fast as he can, leaving the girl standing there, confused, upset and annoyed.

The firebender is now walking the streets in Republic City, alone. He sighs and then starts to think of that madness of a party that he was just in, "What was I thinking? Why did I actually go to that stupid party?"

Mako huffs then slams his hands deep into his pockets and continues to walk. He goes to wrap his scarf tighter around his neck, but then he remembers how Rei wanted to wear it tonight while he and Korra weren't going to be home.

While the firebender is walking the now dark streets in the city he could sense someone is walking behind him, but when he turns around, no one is there.

"Hello?" The firebender calls out, but there is no answer.

Mako just then shrugs it off and continues to walk. He then hears footsteps and he turns around again to only find nothing.

The firebender starts to get annoyed and sighs, "How old are we? I mean really . . ."

He then continues to walk, but then he turns on his heel to see a figure standing a few feet away from him. For some reason the firebender thinks it's the girl from the party so he eyes the figure, "What do you want?!"

The figure then runs up to him and the next thing he knows is that the figure's arms are wrapped around his neck and the figure's legs are wrapped around his waist. Mako is at first shocked and confused, but once he looks down he sees who the figure is . . .

Korra.

Mako smiles and holds her even tighter against him, "I missed you so, so much, Korra!"

Korra chuckles and looks up at him, her arms still wrapped around his neck and her legs still wrapped around his waist, "I missed you too, City-Boy."

"Hey, why aren't you at your bachelorette party?" Mako then suddenly remembers and questions.

Korra moans then buries her face into Mako's chest, "It . . . was . . . HORRIBLE!"

Mako chuckles and kisses the top of Korra's head, "Tell me about it."

Korra looks up at him again and raises an eyebrow, "What happened to you?"

The firebender rolls his golden eyes, "I was forced to dance and when I finally got on the dance floor some girl was _all_ over me and then she . . . um . . . kissed me."

Korra pouts, but shakes her head, "I know exactly how you feel. At the party Asami forced me to dance and when I got on the dance floor, two guys kept pushing their bodies against mine and then one of the guys kissed me. I then airbended both of them off of me and across the bar."

Mako laughs, "Wow . . . I'm surprised you didn't go into the Avatar State."

Korra shakes her head, "I almost did, I actually wanted to but I decided that there were too many people to do so."

Mako smiles then stares into Korra's eyes . . . he loves those deep, ocean blue eyes. He loves everything about her and he can't wait to marry her tomorrow, "I love you."

Before Korra could respond, Mako leans down and presses his lips to Korra's. He kisses her passionately and he pulls Korra's body closer to his . . . if it's even possible.

He then decides to deepen the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth and she giggles, but happily replies with the same about of passion. Both their eyes are tightly shut and they're both lost in each other that they don't even realize it's night and there kissing in the middle of the street.

"I want to be with you . . . forever and always." Korra mumbles against his lips, but Mako just smiles and silences her with another deep and passionate kiss.

After what seems like hours later, the two pull apart, desperately gasping for air, but both smiling at each other.

"I can't wait for the honeymoon." Korra states with a laugh and Mako laughs alongside her, "Neither can I."

Korra then releases her legs that are around Mako's waist and she then stands on her tipy-toes to kiss the firebender, "I love you, Mako."

Mako smiles and leans down so it's easier for her, "I love you too, Korra."

"You want to go home?" Korra asks as she yawns and her eyes are all watery.

Mako smiles and slightly nods, "Yeah, let's go."

They both then walk hand in hand back to the island, excited for tomorrow. Yes, they're both nervous to get married, but they both are still extremely excited and happy to finally get to be married to one other and be husband and wife.

* * *

**Okay, that's it for this chapter, what did you guys think of it?**

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't my best! I do hope that you all still enjoyed reading it and the next chapter (chapter 20) is going to be the last and final chapter –but hey, who knows? There can always be a sequel ;) lol-**

**Anyways, I hope you liked it! :)**

****By the way, the idea for the bachelor and bachelorette party is from:****

**HaileyHatfield**

**Thank you again, I LOVED the idea! :D**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thank you all for reviewing/favoriting/following and reading my story! :3**

**Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heey guys! So, this is chapter 20 and the final chapter of my miniseries on the Legend of Korra. I really hope you guys like it and who knows? There can always be a sequel ;) lol**

**Anyways, hope you like it! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**Thank you all so, so much who are reviewing/favoriting/following and reading my story, I really appreciate it! :D**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF KORRA.**

* * *

Chapter: 20

. . .

It's finally the day. It's finally the day of the wedding and everyone is filled with happiness and excitement for the two.

Everything is set up and ready to go. Everything is set up with red and blue decorations, symbols and colors that represent the Fire Nation and the Water Tribe; waterbending and firebending.

Everyone is all dressed up and smiles are on all their faces. It took them all forever to choose who was walking Korra down the aisle, who's being Mako's best man, the flower, girl, the maid of honor, and the bridesmaids. However, after changing their minds many times they all finally came to a decision.

For Mako the best man is his son, Haku. For Korra, Tenzin and Tonraq are both walking her down the aisle, the flower girl is Rei, the maid of honor is Asami, and then her bridesmaids are her mom, Senna and someone who she now thinks of as another mother, Pema.

Everyone is sitting down on the white chairs, talking to one another and smiling and laughing with one another. Only friends and family are allowed to attend this wedding. Korra and Mako both agreed that they didn't want all reporters, fans and etc. They both want this to be a special day and not some random event for the news or the fans.

Korra is standing in her room, staring at the mirror and Mako is standing in the living room.

Both of them are finishing up their last minute things and gathering their last minute thoughts together before the event.

Mako runs his hand through his jet black hair and he sighs.

"I think we need to have a talk, what do you think?" A very rough, scary, tough, husky, man voice says from the door way.

Mako jumps then turns around instantly only to be greeted by Korra's father . . . Tonraq.

Mako stiffens and he adjusts his posture, "Tonraq."

Tonraq walks over to Mako and stands in front of him, "We need to have a talk."

"About?" Mako questions as he knits his eyebrows together, a bit confused.

"My daughter." Tonraq begins with ice cold eyes, "I want you to _understand_ that if you _don't_ treat my daughter good . . . I _will _kill you with my bare hands. Do we understand each other?"

Mako gulps and nods his head slowly, "I- I understand s-sir."

Tonraq chuckles as he sees the frighten firebender, "Aw, you're not scared of me . . . are you?"

Mako doesn't answer the waterbender and that makes the waterbender raise an eyebrow, "I'm not scary."

The firebender prays to the Spirits that someone comes and saves him, but no one does.

"Uh . . . no?" Mako questions, unsure of what to say that won't end up with him being thrown off the island, head first.

Tonraq puts his hand on Mako's shoulder and smiles down at the young man, "Oh cheer up. Stop being so stiff and scared. However, if you do hurt my little girl, I hope you're a fast runner . . . because I will chase you until I catch you . . . then I will kill you . . . you'll go through a very slow and painful death . . . understand?"

Before the firebender could say anything or faint, Senna walks in the room with her hands on her hips, "Tonraq will you cut it out and stop scaring the boy!"

Tonraq looks up at his wife and smirks, "What? We were just having a nice conversation . . . right, Mako?"

Mako immediately nods his head when the waterbender shoots him a look.

Senna rolls her ocean blue eyes and she walks over to the two men, "Mako, why don't you go outside and get ready for the wedding? Korra should be almost ready."

Mako smiles at Senna and nods his head, "Thank you, Senna."

Senna nods her head with a small smile on her lips.

Mako then basically runs out of the house, trying to get as far away from Tonraq as possible. The two waterbenders burst into laughter then Senna kisses her husband, "I'll tell Tenzin to go wait with you by Korra's room. Behave."

Tonraq kisses his wife again before she turns around and leaves the house.

Once outside, Bolin spots his brother and smiles, "Hey bro, you ready for this?"

Mako couldn't even answer, he was too busy staring at all the decorations and how amazing everything and everyone looks.

"This is all for Korra and me?" Mako chokes out with a shocked look on his face.

Behind the bunch of chairs for the guest, there is a huge buffet stand with every kind of food that there is; many desserts and many drinks. Everything looks and smells amazing and delicious.

Bolin chuckles and rubs the back of his neck, "Yeah . . . everyone is really happy for the two of you. Mako . . . Mako please just promise me you'll take good care of her? She's like a sister to me and hey, soon she'll be my sister-in-law and I really don't want to see her get hurt."

Mako looks down, but then slowly looks back up at his pleading brother and he smiles, "Of course. I promise, Bo."

Bolin smiles then nods his head and gives his older brother a tight hug. They both close their eyes and they hug each other tightly.

"I love you, Bo." Mako mumbles and Bolin chuckles, "I love you too, Mako."

***With Korra.***

Korra takes a deep breath and stares into the full-body mirror. Asami then walks into the room and smiles at Korra, "You ready?"

Korra wipes her eyes and turns around to look at Asami with a smile, "Yeah . . . yeah, I'm ready."

Asami smiles then walks up to her best friend and hugs her tightly, "You're going to be so, so happy. You and Mako are going to live an amazing and happy life with Rei and Haku and we're all so, so happy for you guys."

Korra lets out a slight chuckle and she smiles at the nonbender, "Thank you so, so much Asami. I don't know what I would do without you."

Asami shrugs her shoulders and chuckles, "It's no problem at all. I am really glad that you are finally going to get everything you have ever wanted. Hey, maybe one day Bolin and I can start a family together and get married."

Korra's ocean blue eyes widen and she smiles widely, "That would be amazing! Oh, but if you two do get married, I'm going to make you wear the highest high heels there are."

Korra eyes Asami and Asami just shakes her head and laughs, "Sorry to break it to you, Avatar, but I can walk in any high heels you give me. I'm a pro in them."

The waterbender laughs and rolls her eyes playfully, "Of course you do!"

Asami winks then starts to do finishing touches to Korra's hair and fixes her make-up that she slightly has on.

A knock on the door then stops the girls' giggling and they both look at the door then at each other.

"Come in." Asami yells and then takes a deep breath.

Tenzin and Tonraq walk in the room and then they shut the door. Both of their mouths are hanging open and they both can't believe how amazing Korra looks.

"It's t-time." Tonraq says, he could feel tears forming in his eyes. He's daughter is growing up . . . she's growing up to be a women and soon she'll be _married_.

Korra nods her head slightly then she faces Asami, "I'll see you out there?"

Asami smiles and nods her head, "Of course." The nonbender gives her friend one final hug before leaving the room and wiping her eyes.

Korra takes a nice, long, deep breath then she faces Tenzin and Tonraq and smiles, "You two ready?"

Tenzin smiles at Korra, "Yes, are you, Korra?"

The Avatar smiles and nods her head, "Yeah, I'm ready. I'm nervous and scared, but I'm ready."

Tenzin smiles and his eyes begin to get watery. Korra pouts at the sight then she looks at her dad and notices the same thing, his eyes are getting watery.

"Aw! Tenzin, dad!" Korra cries out then wraps both of her arms around their necks and hugs them tightly.

"It's so hard seeing you grow up, Korra. However, I want you to know that you'll always be my little girl. Forever and always." Tonraq says with a small smile and teary eyes.

Korra wipes her own watery blue eyes now and she smiles, "I know and you'll always be my daddy, the one who protects me and someone I can always count on. I love you, dad. And Tenzin? I think of you as another father. I know we had a rough start at first, but I really came to think of you as my dad and I know I could always trust and count of you. I love you too, Tenzin."

Tenzin, Tonraq and Korra all laugh then hug each other tightly. They all stay in the tight hug for what seems like forever until Tenzin pulls apart and smiles down at the young waterbender.

"Come on, we wouldn't want you to be late to your own wedding now do we?" Tenzin says with a small smile.

Tonraq shrugs his shoulders, "Well-"

Korra rolls her eyes and chuckles, "Come on . . . let's go."

Tenzin takes one of Korra's arms and Tonraq takes the other. The three of them walk out of the room and head towards the cliff that's right outside the house.

The sun is starting to set and the ocean is shining and sparkling. There is a slight breeze in the air and the sky is a purple and pink color blended together. The sun is a bright orange with small red rays and a golden yellow; it's shining as it's setting below the horizon and disappearing behind the ocean.

Mako slowly walks down the aisle and stands at the end of the cliff. The firebender turns to face the aisle and the groups of family members and close friends.

He smiles and then he begins to hear the music play.

Everyone stands up from their seats and they all face the aisle, waiting for the bride to pass.

Suddenly the moment where everyone has been waiting for happens.

The small flower girl, Rei, walks down the aisle in a bright red dress with her hair in a tight ponytail. She's throwing small pebbles of colorful flowers onto the ground and she smiles along the way.

After Rei finishes walking down the aisle, Senna and Pema walk down the aisle looking amazing and completely stunning in their dresses. They both are holding a few red and blue flowers and they're both taking slow steps down the aisle.

Once Pema and Senna finish walking down the aisle, Asami starts her way down the aisle. Her long, wavy black hair flies in the wind and her bright lime green eyes are sparkling.

Bolin smiles at his girlfriend walking down the aisle and then he pictures Asami as the bride and him as the groom. He smiles to himself and once Asami finishes making it down the aisle, the music starts to play a different tune.

A large smile appears on Mako's face and once he sees _her _he could feel his heart beat faster and his bright, golden eyes widen.

Korra then appears with Tenzin and Tonraq both at her sides, the three of them with watery eyes and wide smiles.

Korra's ocean blue eyes lock with Mako's fire amber ones. They both can't take their eyes off each other. Korra slowly walks down the aisle; her eyes never leave Mako's.

Mako is completely speechless. Seeing her there and the way she looks just knocked all the breath out of him. There the love of his life is with a long, sparkling, white dress with shining grey high heels. Her hair is in curls and is completely down.

Korra smiles at Mako, the firebender is standing there looking amazing. He did what she asked; he kept his hair in his usual style. The tuxedo he is wearing makes him look incredible and very sexy. His shoes are shiny and they match the tuxedo well. Bolin told Korra about how the tuxedo is his father's and she finds it really sweet and really nice.

The waterbender looks around and sees how beautiful everything looks. Birds are flying above them, the sun is setting, there are blue and red decorations set up everywhere, there is plenty of food and there are beautiful flower pebbles scattered on the ground.

Finally, the next thing the Avatar knows is that she is in front of Mako and Tonraq and Tenzin are releases her. Korra kisses them both on the cheek then they both pull away and take their seats next to Katara and the airbending children.

Mako takes Korra's hands into his. His hands are very warm while Korra's hands are freezing cold.

The two look into each other's eyes and they both smile.

The man who is standing in front of them nods his head and everyone sits back down. The music quiets down then suddenly stops playing. The man smiles at the two then begins to speak.

The man spoke to them and said the normal and usual wedding speech and now it was time for their vows.

Mako is going first and he's nervous, but confident.

"Korra . . . from the first day I met you to today you were always a pain in the butt." Mako begins and Korra just rolls her eyes and chuckles, "However, I only love you more and more each day. You may be stubborn and crazy and reckless and unpredictable . . . but you're not selfish, you're caring, you're loving, you're friendly and I'm honored and proud to call you girlfriend and soon to be wife. I never thought that a street-rat like me could _ever_ be with someone like you . . . not only because you're the Avatar, but because you're smart, strong, beautiful and amazing. I love you so, so much and I would do anything for you. I will always protect you and the kids and I'm looking forward to be starting a real family with you. I love you so, so much Korra."

Korra could feel her eyes get watery again and she slightly chuckles, "Wow . . . now I really don't know what to say." Everyone laughs and Korra then begins again, "When I first met you I was amazed and excited and then you let me join the probending team and I was so, so happy. I thought that after that I couldn't get any happier. I was definitely wrong. We've been through so much together. We fought so many times and we yelled at each other so many times, but we never stopped caring for one another. I knew that no matter what would happen and no matter how mad we were at each other, you would always have my back. I know I could trust you and I know you're the love of my life. We won battles together, we won fights together and we won each other. I love you so, so much Mako and I never, ever want to lose you. You, Haku and Rei are my family and I can't wait to start our new adventure together. I'm so happy I met you and I ended up falling in love with you. I will always love you, forever and always. Mako, you're the one for me . . . Mako, I love you so, so much."

The firebender smiles and his own eyes begin to get watery.

They both exchange rings and then it was time for the final question.

"Mako . . . do you take Korra to be your lawfully wedded wife, for forever and always, through the good and the bad, through everything?" The man asks with a soft voice.

Mako looks into Korra's ocean blue eyes that he loves so, so much, "Yes . . . I do."

The man smiles then faces the Avatar, "And now do you, Avatar Korra, take Mako to be your lawfully wedded husband? Through the good and the bad, through the poor and the rich, through everything together, for forever and always?"

Korra smiles and tries to hold her tears in, "Y- Yes . . . I do."

The man smiles and nods his head, "I know pronounce you, husband and wife. Mako, you may kiss the bride."

Mako doesn't even hesitate or take a second. He immediately places both of his hands on each side of Korra's cheeks and leans in and kisses her passionately on the lips.

Everyone claps and cheers and giggles. Korra wraps her arms across her now husband and deepens the kiss with her tongue.

Everyone laughs and then Korra breaks the kiss, turns around and throws her flowers behind her. Surprisingly Asami catches them and Korra winks at her friend.

Mako laughs and Korra laughs alongside her husband, "I love you so much, Mako."

Mako smiles down at Korra and kisses her forehead, "I love you so, so much, Korra."

He then leans down and kisses Korra softly on the lips. Bolin then claps his hands together and smirks, "Alright, who's ready for some cake?!"

They all cheer and run towards the food stands.

Mako and Korra slowly walk hand in hand with Rei and Haku in front of them.

"Congrats, mom, dad." Haku says with a smile. Rei giggles and nods her head, "Yeah! Congrats mommy and daddy!"

Both, Mako and Korra, laugh and give them a tight hug, "Why thank you." Korra says with smirk.

The rest of the night flies by them and everyone is dancing to music and having an amazing time. Friends are dancing with each other and family is dancing as well.

At times everyone who stop dancing just to let Mako and Korra have their own dance and the spotlight and other times it would be the four of them –Mako, Korra, Rei and Haku- just dancing and having the spotlight.

When they start serving cake everyone begins sharing memoires and telling stories about the two.

"You know, at first when I saw how different they were, I never thought it was going to work." Tenzin begins, "But now when I really look at the two, even know Mako's a firebender, he's calm, he can stay under control, he's cool and Korra is the Avatar, a waterbender, crazy, unpredictable, stubborn and many other things, they are both so, so much alike. I am very happy for the two and I love you both so much."

Korra leans her head on Mako's shoulder and she smiles, "Thank you, Tenzin. We love you too."

More and more memories are shared and shortly afterwards it begins to get dark out. The moon is up and it is glowing in the sky; it's a full moon and the stars are shining around it.

Once it starts getting late, everyone begins heading home and congratulating Mako and Korra.

After saying all their goodbyes, all the adults and kids are off to sleep and the only ones now that are awake are Mako and Korra. The two are standing outside their room, smirking at each other.

The waterbender wraps her arms around Mako's neck and he wraps his arms around Korra's waist.

"Everyone's asleep." Mako mumbles as he pushes his body against Korra's.

Korra laughs, "I know . . . so, what now, Mr. Hat Trick?"

Mako smirks and whispers in her ear, "Anything you want, Mrs. Hat Trick."

They both smirk at each other and laugh, "So, when should we plan the honeymoon?" Korra says with a wink.

The firebender presses Korra against the wall outside their room and grins, "I don't know, but soon. I want to be alone with you so badly. I love you so much."

Korra kisses Mako's lips, "I know how you feel."

The firebender then comes up with an idea and she smiles, "Hey . . . maybe we could have a small preview of our honeymoon."

Korra raises an eyebrow and before she could reply, Mako slams his lips to hers and Korra instantly jumps up and wraps her legs around her husband's waist and her arms tight around his neck. The firebender opens their bedroom door then shuts it quietly.

They both make it to the bed and they're both kissing each other non-stop. They don't break for air or anything; they're lost in each other that words can't even describe.

Mako pins Korra to the bed and continues to kiss her lips and her neck. The two of them are laughing and giggling and so happy and excited to finally be husband and wife.

Later on that night, Mako is wearing a white tank-top and Korra is wearing one of Mako's button black shirts. She's wearing short shorts while he's wearing his boxers only.

The two are peacefully asleep; Korra has her head lying on Mako's chest and his head is lying on the top of Korra's head.

The firebender has his arms tightly around his wife and is holding her tightly against his body, never wanting to let her go.

A knock on the door wakes Mako up, but not Korra. His eyes slowly open and he gently gets out of bed, making sure he doesn't wake Korra up. He throws on a pair of sweats then he opens the door to see Haku and Rei standing there with sleepy eyes.

"You guys alright? What happened?" Mako questions with full of concern in his voice.

Haku and Rei look at each other then Haku answers, "We couldn't sleep and we wanted to come in here and sleep with you and mom. Can we . . . please?"

Mako smiles and nods his head, "Of course, come on."

They both smile and hug Mako, "Thank you!" They both cry out in unison as they run to the bed and jump on it. Korra's eyes slowly open and she smiles, "Hey guys."

The firebender lies back down on the bed and wraps his arms back around his wife. Haku and Rei both crawl in between Mako and Korra and they fall asleep.

However right before Haku and Rei fall asleep they whisper at the same time, "We love you so much mommy, we love you so much daddy."

Mako and Korra both smile down at them and say in unison, "Goodnight, we love you both so, so much."

The two kids then fall asleep and Mako and Korra both look at each other and smile.

"I love you, Korra." Mako whispers into her ear.

Korra blushes, "I love you too, City- Boy." They both laugh and Korra kisses Mako on the lips softly, "I love you so, so much, Mako."

Korra lies her head down on Mako's shoulder and Mako leans his head back on the pillows. They both close their eyes and drift off to sleep.

Two kids started off with no home and their parents as villains, but now they have heroes as their parents. Mako and Korra have a family and even though Rei and Haku aren't blood . . . they might as well be because they love them just like as if they were their own.

It is for sure now . . . they're all a family and that's how it's going to be for the rest of all their lives; for forever and always. A happy, loving family.

_**The End.**_

* * *

**Well guys, that's it! :)**

**I really hope you enjoyed this miniseries on the Legend of Korra and I hope you all liked it!**

**Even though this is the last chapter –which I am very sorry for- there can always be a sequel so don't worry haha ;)**

**Anyways, thank you all so, so much for reviewing/favoriting/following and reading my story! I really appreciate it and I'm glad you guys liked my story!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_

**Thank you all so, so much for reading! I appreciate it so, so much and thank you all for the compliments you have been giving me! It means so much to me you have no idea! ^_^**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
